Too Close
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Tinha um trabalho a fazer. Deveria ser fácil. Mas acabou se envolvendo em uma tremenda confusão. Péssima é summarys, don't kill me plox ii'
1. Trabalho

**Capítulo 1 – Trabalho**

Seus pés, cobertos por grossas botas, logo tocavam frágeis gramíneas que conseguiam combater a areia. Após dois dias de viagem pelo deserto de Sograt, o ser encapuzado chegava perto de seu destino. Aos poucos ia se acostumando com o ambiente mais fresco e mais cheio de vida. A grama verde esmeralda chamava a atenção e as frondosas árvores quase do mesmo tom lhe davam uma sensação de paz.

Paz essa que não duraria muito, pois ao longe já se podia avistar os grandes muros da capital de Rune-Midgard. Altos, eram feitos de pedras toscas e claras. Sua extensão podia se perder no horizonte, já que servia de escudo para a cidade. Detestava aquele lugar pelo fato de estar sempre apinhado de gente. E o lugar dificultaria o seu serviço, que já era complicado.

Esgueirou-se pelo portão de Prontera e adentrou na capital. Tentava andar o mais devagar possível, observando cada rosto minuciosamente. Tirou de dentro da capa surrada uma pequena foto. Seu alvo. Olhou novamente em volta e suspirou. Aquele seria um trabalho difícil até mesmo para sua categoria.

Cansado da viagem, o estranho encapuzado sentou-se perto de um beco e ficara a fitar as lojas e seus donos. Mercadores, ferreiros e alquimistas lançavam seus preços sobre itens raros ou necessitados, como armas e poções em geral. E as pessoas se acotovelavam apenas para ver o que os vendedores tinham à disposição.

Fez uma expressão de desdém. Atrás de todas aquelas lojas bonitas e cheias de pompa, pessoas mendigavam, tentando obter o pão de cada dia. É claro que não era somente ali que existia desigualdade social. Em todas as cidades de Rune-Midgard era possível ver homens e mulheres mendigando ou crianças roubando para sobreviver.

Depois de alguns minutos de descanso, levantou-se. Voltou a andar e olhar para a foto. Seu alvo era mais ou menos da sua altura de acordo com a imagem e seus superiores não haviam dado muitas informações sobre ele. Mas pelas roupas que trajava, deveria estar em um local mais calmo, como a Igreja.

Não precisou andar muito, pois pegara atalhos pelas ruas mais calmas da cidade. Logo estava frente a frente com uma grande estrutura feita de pedra polida. Os detalhes e vitrais davam um ar mais robusto e antigo àquele edifício. Analisou o local e o que viu não era nada incomum.

Noviços e sacerdotes cuidavam dos jardins e das flores e alguns templários adentravam o local para orar antes de alguma missão. Poucas sacerdotisas cuidavam de aventureiros feridos na porta da Igreja, uma atividade bem comum por ali. Mas nenhum deles era seu alvo.

Até que risos tiraram sua concentração. Andou até os fundos da construção e avistou algumas crianças de todas as idades ao redor de uma bela sacerdotisa. A moça, mais jovem que as irmãs outrora vistas, esbanjava felicidade e trazia estampado no rosto o mais cálido dos sorrisos que jamais havia visto.

Por um breve momento, aquele estranho sentira o coração aquecer apenas ao contemplar o sorriso. Porém o sentimento foi completamente petrificado ao lembrar seu objetivo. Baixou o capuz e caminhou lentamente até a sacerdotisa. Seu alvo.


	2. Confusão

**Capítulo 2 – Confusão**

Ao chegar mais perto da sacerdotisa, o estranho pode reparar melhor nela. Cabelos dourados e olhos de um azul céu tão límpido que por um segundo pôde confundi-la com uma Valquíria. O corpo da jovem era bem dotado, dando-lhe um ar certamente sensual. A pele era bem clara e de aparência macia. Mas o sorriso tão infantil no rosto quebrava qualquer pensamento depravado que se tivesse sobre a jovem.

- **Makoto! Devolva já o meu _Atordoador_!**

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando viu a sacerdotisa correr atrás de um garoto perto dos nove anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Logo, a criança corria em volta do seu corpo com uma bela maça em mãos, bem cuidada e de aparência nova, sendo seguido pela loira, que corria desengonçada.

- **Haha! Você não me pega!** – O menino foi interrompido pelo estranho, que pegara a arma da mão do garoto.

Viu com certo prazer toda a alegria do garoto murchar em segundos. Porém, um grito feminino chamou-lhe a atenção. No chão se encontrava a sacerdotisa, com uma parte da batina rasgada e o rosto afundado no solo. As crianças correram para socorrê-la e limpá-la.

- **Tome...** – O estranho se aproximou e estendeu a arma furtada de seu alvo.

- **Muito obrigada!** – A sacerdotisa, já recuperada do tombo, quase pulou em seu pescoço, mas parou antes para analisá-lo.

Cabelos róseos e chamativos contrastavam com olhos cor de rubi. O rosto era fino e as bochechas estavam, no momento, muito rosadas de constrangimento. A pele era morena, graças ao sol constante do deserto. Não se podia ver muito do corpo, já que ainda estava coberto pela grossa capa escura.

- **Nossaaaaa! Você é uma menina muito bonita! Qual seu nome? Quantos anos você tem? O que faz aqui?** – Os olhos azulados da sacerdotisa brilharam só de encarar os cabelos exóticos de sua algoz e já a bombardeara com perguntas. Quanta ingenuidade.

- **Podemos... Conversar a sós?** – A face da jovem assassina foi tomada por um rubor mais forte, fingindo vergonha.

- **Claro claro, vamos dar uma volta! E crianças, melhor voltarem antes que seus pais venham reclamar comigo... De novo.** – A loirinha se despediu dos pequenos e saiu arrastando a moça de olhos vermelhos para a praça. – **O que queria falar comigo? A propósito, meu nome é Catherine, Catherine Shiba, e o seu?**

- **Se importa se andarmos em um lugar com menos pessoas? Aqui tá muito quente...** – Antes mesmo da jovem de capa preta terminar de falar, Catherine a puxou para umas ruelas mais afastadas do centro.

- **Sem problemas mocinha! O que veio falar comigo? Estou encrencada de novo? A Madre Superiora sabe que eu durmo durante as cerimônias?** – A sacerdotisa quase se descabelava, mas a assassina achava aquilo certamente cômico.

- **Não! Eu só tenho um recado para você...** – A moça já preparava suas fiéis _Katares_ quando foi derrubada.

A loira novamente tropeçara nos restos da bainha de sua batina e caíra por cima de sua acompanhante. Por um instante, ambas se encararam longamente, olho no olho. Ambos os narizes se tocavam e podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra. Até que...

- **AAAAAAAAHH!!** – Catherine levantou-se em um pulo, mas acabou batendo com as costas em um barril, que servia de apoio para muitas caixas velhas e sujas, algumas vazias, outras cheias de lixo. A jovem sacerdotisa foi soterrada pelas caixas.

"_É agora!_" A assassina retirou a capa e se levantou rapidamente, quase retirando as _Katares_ para golpear seu alvo, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir uma voz firme, porém doce, chamar pela loira.

- **Cath?**


	3. Derretimento

Capítulo 3 – Derretimento

A assassina virou-se e se deparou com um alto cavaleiro. Havia sido pega! Mas por alguma razão, suas pernas não se mexiam e ela não conseguia correr. Talvez fosse pela beleza do rapaz à sua frente. Deveria ser dois ou três anos mais velha que ela. Os cabelos eram escuros ao tom do ébano e meio compridos, até os ombros, e os olhos eram de um verde tão intenso que, quando vistos contra a luz, pareciam azuis. A pele era clara, mas não tanto. O rosto do rapaz era marcado por uma pequena cicatriz na diagonal, ao lado de seu olho direito e, trazia na cabeça, um _Elmo_ bem polido e _Barbatanas_.

O jovem andou calmamente até a garota de cabelos róseos e olhou em volta, ignorando o fato de ela ser uma mercenária. Até que algo chamou sua atenção. Um par de sapatos pretos e meio sujos saindo de baixo de uma pilha de caixas.

- **Oh Cath, de novo não.** – O cavaleiro suspirou e tirou algumas caixas de cima de sua, aparentemente, conhecida. Mas quanto mais tirava, mais caixas caíam.

Então o rapaz colocou o braço no meio das caixas e, depois de procurar um pouco com a mão, encostou em um tecido macio, porém muito viscoso. Começou a puxar com certa dificuldade aquilo que agarrara, torcendo para ser Catherine.

E era. Suja, descabelada, fedida e atordoada, mas era. A batina estava totalmente imunda e a sacerdotisa mal podia ficar de pé.

- **Aukyyyy... É você...?** – Catherine estava tonta, porém balança a cabeça para espantar o mal estar. – **Auky!** – A loira agarrou o pescoço do cavaleiro e apertou com força.

- **Hey! Você tá fedendo, vê se me larga!** – O rapaz tentava se livrar da sacerdotisa, sem muito sucesso. Até que, poucos segundos depois, ela mesma o largou.

- **Que legal! Então você é uma mercenária!** – Novamente, os olhos azuis de Catherine brilharam e ela se aproximou da assassina. – **Diga, qual seu nome? Hein? Qual é?**

- – A moça estava estática diante daquela cena. Até que um terrível cheiro fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco e encarasse a roupa da outra jovem com nojo.

- **Você a assustou, só para variar. Deixa que eu cuido disso. Eu sou Aukyner Aclahayr. E você, minha jovem?** – O rapaz de nome Aukyner se curvou respeitosamente.

- **Lynne... Kallisto...** – A mercenária murmurou, ainda embasbacada com as palavras e ações do belo cavaleiro. Mas logo depois de revelar seu nome, colocou ambas as mãos na frente da boca e arregalou os olhos. A última coisa que um mercenário poderia fazer era revelar seu nome.

- **Bonito nome. Agora vamos Cath. Você tem que tomar um banho.** – Aukyner puxava a sacerdotisa antes mesmo de ela ter outro ataque ao descobrir o nome da mercenária.

- **Mas Aukyyyy...!** – Sendo arrastada, a loira não podia fazer nada a não ser cruzar os braços e ficar emburrada.

Deixada para trás, Lynne apenas observava os dois sumirem no horizonte. Nenhum deles pareceu se incomodar com a sua profissão. E ambos também não perceberam o seu objetivo. Para sua sorte, ela tinha dois meses para completar o trabalho. Iria tentar novamente amanhã. Assim, ela partiu rumo a alguma pousada, apenas tendo como lembrança o rosto daquele cavaleiro que derreteu as muralhas de gelo em seu coração.

* * *

- **ESTÁ GELADA!!** – Gritava Catherine, mergulhada em um tonel cheio de água, feito de madeira, onde tomava banho. 

- **Estaria quente se tivesse chegado antes do pôr-do-sol.** – Falava calmamente uma noviça de cabelos castanhos, amarrados em uma trança que descia por suas costas.

- **Já disse que foi o Auky que me atrasou! Ele me obrigou a ir até a Cavalaria de Prontera com ele! Eu sei que ele fez de propósito... AIE!** – Berrou novamente a sacerdotisa quando a jovem noviça derramou outro balde de água gelada em cima de sua cabeça para tirar o resto da espuma.

- **Então você foi enrolada por ele de novo.** – Riu baixo a noviça, saindo do quarto da loira.

- **E ele vai me pagar caro por isso!** – Catherine falou firme, levantando de um pulo e saindo do tonel. Mas antes de chegar à sua toalha pendurada, escorregou no sabonete e caiu de costas no chão. – **AAAAAHH! Uff. Se vai me pagar... Ai ui.** – Murmurava a sacerdotisa, levantando-se devagar.


	4. Caçada

Capítulo 4 – Caçada

Fazia dois dias que a mercenária vigiava a sacerdotisa constantemente. Porém nunca podia completar sua tarefa, já que a moça estava sempre acompanhada por crianças ou pelo belo cavaleiro. Só de vê-lo, Lynne sentia o rosto arder de vergonha por debaixo do capuz. Entretanto somente a companhia de Catherine já retirava todo seu rubor e deixava-a furiosa. Afinal, a loira quase nunca largava o braço de Aukyner e estava sempre ao seu lado, perto até demais dele.

- **Pensei que o trabalho fosse fácil para você, mas vejo que me enganei. Por que tanta demora?** – Um mercenário de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de ônix apareceu ao lado de Lynne. Aparentava ser bem mais velho que sua companheira de trabalho, que tinha apenas 19 anos.

- **Essa sacerdotisa não fica sozinha, apenas para dormir. E eu já teria matado ela dormindo se os sacerdotes não rondassem tanto essa Igreja.** – Cortou a assassina ao ver que o rapaz iria começar a falar. – **E o cavaleiro também não sai do lado dela desde que me viu.** – Tornou a falar, quando o moreno voltava seu olhar para Aukyner.

- **Você sempre foi a melhor, e agora dá um deslize desses?! Sabe que nunca pode revelar sua aparência e nem seu nome!** – Exaltou-se o mercenário, tendo a boca tapada bem a tempo pela garota, antes que ele chamasse muito a atenção.

- **Ketsuki, quer falar baixo? Eu sei, eu errei. Eles também sabem meu nome. Mas não se preocupe!** – Lynne novamente cortava o mercenário antes de ele ter outro ataque. – **Vou fazer meu trabalho e pronto, só o cavaleiro saberá meu nome e nada mais.**

- **Eu duvido. As ordens foram claras. Matar qualquer um que dificulte o seu trabalho ou proteja a sua presa. Nosso cliente nos pagou muito bem para isso. Você pode viver pro resto da vida sem precisar mais trabalhar!** – Ketsuki indignou-se, quase caindo da árvore onde ambos observavam a sacerdotisa com as crianças.

- **Tudo bem, mas eu ainda tenho quase um mês e meio para o trabalho. Então... Deixe-me trabalhar!** – Lynne ordenou, sendo totalmente atendida poucos segundos depois.

Voltou sua atenção para a sacerdotisa e as crianças. Notou a falta de Aukyner no local, o que a deixou meio apreensiva. Talvez Ketsuki tenha chamado muita atenção. Porém, dois minutos depois, o jovem cavaleiro estava de volta, com duas mochilas nas costas e mais bem armado do que havia visto nos dias anteriores.

Logo a seguir viu as crianças se amontoarem em volta do rapaz, porém não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, por estar muito longe. Foi obrigada a se aproximar para saber o que iriam fazer.

- **Vão demorar muito para voltar?** – Falou uma menininha de cabelos ruivos, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas.

- **Provavelmente, Marie. Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar fora, então sejam bonzinhos com seus pais e obedeçam as outras noviças e sacerdotisas hein!** – Catherine disse, sendo um pouco autoritária.

- **E para onde vão?** – O mesmo garoto que roubara o _Atordoador_ da sacerdotisa agora estava com os olhos marejados, assim como muitas crianças.

- **Ah Makoto! Não chore! Seja forte. Ainda não sabemos para onde ir. Mas voltaremos o mais rápido possível.** – A jovem loira se agachou até a altura do menino e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Em resposta, o rapaz agarrou-lhe a batina e afundou o rosto contra o tecido, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- **Vamos Cath. Não podemos sair muito tarde de Prontera.** – Aukyner suspirou impaciente, entregando uma das mochilas para a sacerdotisa, que a recebeu com certo pesar.

Ambos levantaram-se e se despediram das crianças. Logo rumaram à saída norte de Prontera. Lynne os seguiu, tentando passar-se despercebida. Porém o cavaleiro percebeu algo errado desde que deixara a Igreja.

Passando pelo _Feudo das Valquírias_, o jovem de olhos verdes já tinha certeza que estavam sendo seguidos. No entanto, todos os seus pensamentos foram cortados ao sentir o corpo ser mergulhado em água fria. Havia sido empurrado em uma das fontes do lugar.

- **Catherine! O que pensa que está fazendo?!** – Ralhou Aukyner, tentando sair da fonte um pouco atrapalhado. Suas roupas pesavam tanto quando molhadas que ás vezes ele se arrependia de ser cavaleiro.

- **Vingança por ter me atrasado de propósito e me obrigado a tomar banho frio aquele dia!** – Bufou a jovem, tomando a frente do rapaz, sem parar para ajudá-lo a sair da água. Ela nem imaginava quão perto estava sua assassina naquele momento.

- **Ora sua...!** – O rapaz teve que segurar o xingamento, pois ela tinha todo o direito de se vingar. Ou não. Mas agora não fazia diferença, pois o cavaleiro saltou da fonte e correu até a sacerdotisa. Pressentia o perigo por perto e resolveu não arriscar. Agarrou a mão da loira e a obrigou a correr.

- **Auky? O que foi?** – Catherine indagou, confusa. Quase tropeçava nos próprios pés. O jovem a estava puxando muito rápido.

- **Apenas aumente nossa agilidade e continue correndo...** – Aukyner sibilou, muito sério. Não gostara nem um pouco da perseguição.

O casal já estava fora do feudo, correndo por debaixo das frondosas árvores que escondiam os muros da cidade. Por causa do pavor, Catherine não conseguia de jeito nenhum aumentar a agilidade dos dois.

- **Devagar Auky! Não consigo me concentrAAAAAARGH!** – A sacerdotisa acaba por cair no chão, tropeçando em uma pedra. O rosto da jovem novamente afundara no solo. Parecia ser uma atração fatal.

O cavaleiro para de correr, a dois metros de distância da loira. Pensou em voltar, quando dois _Stilletos_ prenderam Catherine pela batina no solo. As duas adagas pareciam firmes, presas perto do busto avantajado da sacerdotisa. E a mesma nem reagia, continuava deitada no chão. Parecia nocauteada com uma queda apenas.

- **Meu alvo não é você, jovem cavaleiro. Mas se insistir em defendê-la, como imagino que fará... Não terei piedade.** – Lynne, encapuzada, desceu de uma árvore e caminhou devagar na direção da garota deitada.

Sem dizer nada, Aukyner desembainhou uma _Claymore_ afiadíssima. A lâmina estava tão brilhante que até refletia os raios solares na copa das árvores, dando um aspecto psicodélico a algumas folhas. Porém, não fora rápido o suficiente, pois seu adversário já havia se aproximado o suficiente de Catherine para desferir-lhe um golpe fatal com as _Katares_, certeiro em sua nuca. Era o fim da sacerdotisa e o início de outro trabalho bem feito para a mercenária.


	5. Rendição ou Farsa?

**Capítulo 5 – Rendição ou Farsa?**

Por mais que empurrasse e fizesse força, a _Katar_ não feria o corpo da sacerdotisa. Uma espécie de escudo verde esmeralda cobria a moça. Desferiu mais um, dois, três golpes. O mesmo escudo continuava em pé. Foi obrigada a pular para trás quando o cavaleiro tentou cortar sua cabeça com a _Claymore_ em um golpe na horizontal. Saíra quase ilesa. Apenas recebera um pequeno corte no lado direito de seu rosto e sua capa fora completamente arrancada com o ataque.

- **V-Você...** – Aukyner balbuciou, embasbacado com as palavras ao fitar a mercenária de cabelos róseos. – **O que está faz...**

- **Quem?! Quem rasgou a minha batina?!** – Catherine, milagrosamente de pé, arremessou as adagas. Os dois _Stilletos_ passaram ao lado da cabeça do cavaleiro de raspão e fincaram na árvore à sua frente, perto do rosto de Lynne, que estava estática com a atitude da jovem sacerdotisa.

Se tinha uma coisa que a loira detestava mais do que rasgar sua roupa em tombos era que rasgassem por ela. Com a cabeça baixa, a moça avançava em Lynne a passos lentos. Em mãos, seu fiel _Atordoador_. E seu corpo parecia emanar uma aura horripilante que causaria medo até no cruel Baphomet.

- **C-Cath... Calma...** – O cavaleiro falou baixo, tentando aplacar a fúria que se abatera sobre a colega.

- **Não me mande...** – A sacerdotisa sibilou perigosa, partindo para cima da mercenária estática agora mais velozmente. Seu corpo recebera um _Aumentar Agilidade_ instantâneo. – **Ficar calmaaAAAAAARGH!** – E novamente, o rosto da jovem se encontrava com o chão. Seriam saudades?

- **Cath? Está... Tudo bem?** – Aukyner se aproximou, com sua espada em mãos e em posição de defesa. Aparentemente o rapaz estava com mais medo da loira do que de Lynne no momento.

- **Por que sempre comigo?!?!** – A sacerdotisa esperneou que nem uma criança pequena, levantando o rosto todo sujo de terra. Ao encarar a moça de cabelos róseos, um enorme sorriso brotou em seus lábios. – **Lynne!** – Catherine levantara do chão e rapidamente abraçou a garota, afundando o rosto da coitada entre seus seios.

Era a chance da mercenária! Mas ela não conseguia ferir a sacerdotisa de maneira alguma, pois ela ficava balançando-a enquanto soltava gritinhos felizes. Até que foram separadas brutalmente.

- **Ela tentou te matar!** – Aukyner tomava a frente de Catherine, agora em posição de ataque e com um olhar decidido. Iria proteger a jovem até o fim.

A loira acreditava piamente em seu amigo, mas também não queria crer em suas palavras. Tudo bem que Lynne era uma mercenária e a garota viu e ouviu coisas que não deveria. Mas seria motivo suficiente para a jovem ser enganada daquele jeito? Grossas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da sacerdotisa e a mesma saiu correndo. Mas não foi muito longe. Caíra novamente e o rosto afundara no solo. Porém, por culpa de uma Mandrágora, que agarrara suas pernas e agora quase a enforcava.

- **Cath!** – Aukyner correu para socorrer a loira, mas antes de chegar mais perto, a Mandrágora havia caído aos seus pés, completamente cortada.

E o que aconteceu a seguir foi inesperado. Lynne ajudara a sacerdotisa a levantar do chão. Com cuidado, a mercenária limpou o rosto da jovem com um lenço e encarou-a. Guardou as _Katares_ e se dirigiu para os _Stilletos_. Tirou ambos da árvore com um pouco de dificuldade e guardou no cinto.

- **O que... Exatamente irão fazer?** – A jovem de cabelos róseos indagou, de costas para ambos.

O casal se entreolhou. Perguntavam-se se a garota era confiável ou não depois do que havia feito. Mas antes de Aukyner dizer que não era da conta dela, Catherine foi contando.

- **Iremos procurar uma cidade que a muito dizem que desapareceu. Encontramos algumas instruções de como chegar lá na parte antiga da biblioteca da catedral. E quando acharmos ela, iremos até um lugar que nenhum outro guerreiro foi... O lendário Santuário de Odin!** – Os olhos da jovem brilharam ao falar a última frase.

- **Posso... Ir com vocês?** – Lynne perguntou timidamente, se virando para ambos com um pequeno sorriso.

Antes de Aukyner poder discordar, uma cegante luz partiu das mãos da sacerdotisa e foi parar no chão. A jovem havia aberto um _Portal_ e, sem a permissão do cavaleiro, empurrou ele e a mercenária para dentro do mesmo.

Ao abrir os olhos, o rapaz não gostou nada do que viu. Aquela imponente torre e os inúmeros canais não deixavam dúvidas sobre que cidade era aquela.


	6. Brigas

**Capítulo 6 – Brigas**

- **Catherine! O que pensa que está fazendo?** – Aukyner berrou, com muita raiva da sacerdotisa. Naquele momento, o rapaz nem mesmo sentiu remorso ao ver a garota encolher-se diante dele.

- **E-Eu só achei que...** – Catherine balbuciou, sabendo que o jovem estava com muita raiva. A loira conhecia-o bem e quando ele a chamava pelo nome todo, era sinal de encrenca.

- **Sempre acha alguma coisa! Nunca pensa nas conseqüências não é?! Também não irei mais ajudar-te, não me ouve... Iremos morrer antes de você sair dos campos de Juno!** – O cavaleiro simplesmente deu as costas e começou a andar, em busca de alguma pousada onde pudesse passar a noite.

- **Auky... E-Espera!** – A sacerdotisa correu atrás dele, em meio aos tropeços. Algumas vezes caía ajoelhada no chão, mas logo levantava e voltava a perseguir o moreno até segurar seu braço. – **Os campos de Juno não são muito difíceis e eu sei que a Lynne vai ajudar a...**

A jovem foi interrompida por um violento tapa desferido pelo cavaleiro. Alguns poucos aventureiros pararam para observar a cena que se desenrolava no meio de uma das pontes de Al de Baran.

- **É ela que me preocupa, não aqueles monstros selvagens! É essa maldita mercenária que você tanto protege, achando que ela é uma boa pessoa! Mas eu tenho que te dizer isso... ELA NÃO É! Abra os olhos para a realidade Catherine... Não vou bancar sua babá pro resto da vida.** – Aukyner desabafou. No fundo, sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito ao ver a marca vermelha que o tapa deixara no rosto da colega, mas se ela não iria aprender por bem, teria que apelar para a ignorância.

Depois de recuperar-se do golpe, os olhos azulados da garota se encheram de lágrimas, que logo transbordaram e escorreram pelo seu rosto. A jovem olhou para os lados, mas o que viu foram rostos desconhecidos e Lynne com uma expressão quase indiferente. Será que o rapaz tinha razão? Ela queria acreditar que não, e lutaria até o fim por isso.

- **Só por que... Ninguém ajudou seus pais... Quando eles estavam lutando contra um Baphomet, não quer dizer que nem todos sejam assim!** – Berrou a sacerdotisa. – **Só por que você foi treinado rigorosamente por alguém que você achava um ídolo, mas te enganou não quer dizer que todos irão te enganar! Você não passa de um covarde que tem medo de se abrir para alguém!**

A expressão de Aukyner foi tomada por uma fúria palpável. Iria desferir mais um tapa na jovem quando a mesma levou ambas as mãos à boca. Mais lágrimas desceram e ela arregalou os olhos.

- **Auky eu... Eu... Sinto muito, não tive a intenção de... Você me entende...** – Murmurou envergonhada a sacerdotisa, abaixando a cabeça. Tinha nojo de si mesma naquelas circunstâncias. A garota, ao ver o cavaleiro voltar a andar sem dizer uma palavra sequer, soluçou e começou a correr para o lado oposto, empurrando pessoas e pets.

A mercenária olhou para o casal, agora separado. Culpa sua. Sentiu um prazer sádico ao causar tanta dor sem sequer matar uma única pessoa. Porém, em seu ínfimo, uma pitada de remorso surgiu. Aquele era um sentimento que não aparecia desde seus primeiros anos de gatuna, mas que voltava naquele dia. Resolveu seguir sua presa, que agora corria rápido até a saída da cidade. Tinha que terminar seu serviço o mais rápido possível.

Catherine correu até não conseguir mais sentir as pernas. Então caiu no chão, com o rosto afundado no solo duro e cheio de pedras do lugar. Com a queda, recebeu alguns cortes no rosto e uma Planta Carnívora acabou mordendo seu braço, deixando marcas profundas. Com o susto, engatinhou rapidamente de costas, batendo as mesmas em uma das poucas árvores do lugar.

Lynne apareceu silenciosamente e logo despedaçou o monstro com rapidez. A mercenária olha para a sacerdotisa por alguns segundos. Os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Nem mesmo os soluços cessavam. Logo se agacha na frente da jovem, olhando o machucado.

- **Deveria ter dado ouvidos ao rapaz...** – A garota de cabelos róseos alisava o ferimento causado pela Planta Carnívora, sujando os dedos de sangue. – **Eu sou uma moça realmente perigosa...** – Levando os dedos à boca, a jovem sorri sadicamente ao arrancar um gemido de dor da sua presa.

- **Eu sempre soube que você era perigosa... Por isso te trouxe comigo. Eu também sabia que isso deixaria o Auky furioso e que ele brigaria. Só não pensei que ele chegaria tão longe...** – Choramingou Catherine, puxando o braço ferido para mais perto do corpo. – **Mas enfim... Só te trouxe junto... Para facilitar o seu trabalho e não envolver ninguém... Pode me degolar se quiser, aposto que o Rei Tristan II quer minha cabeça não?** – A loira sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça.

Ouvindo as primeiras palavras da sacerdotisa, Lynne sentiu-se desafiada e avançou na jovem, pegando-a pelos cabelos. Já tinha um _Stilleto_ preparado em mãos. Era o fim.

No entanto a mercenária parou a lâmina da adaga no meio do caminho, apenas fazendo um corte raso no pescoço de sua vítima. A menção do Rei fez seu sangue ferver.

- **Que eu saiba... Um rico Lorde pediu por sua cabeça...** – A garota sibilou, estreitando os olhos. Puxou Catherine pelas melenas douradas para mais perto, arrancando-lhe mais um baixo gemido. Tentou buscar qualquer traço que denunciasse alguma mentira vinda da sacerdotisa. Mas não conseguiu nada.

- **Então... Te enganaram... Eu ouvi coisas da boca do próprio Rei que faria com que ele quisesse meu corpo em pedaços e minha cabeça oferecida em uma bandeja.** – Murmurou a loira, fechando um dos olhos com a dor da puxada e a ardência dos cortes em seu corpo.

Lynne então soltou a garota e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, rodando o _Stilleto_ nos dedos. Odiava aquele Rei com todas as forças, porém tinha um trabalho a fazer.

- **O que vai fazer nesse Santuário que chamam de inexistente?** – A garota de cabelos róseos falou, em uma mistura de indiferença e raiva.

- **Provar que o Rei está se unindo às Valquírias Caídas para derrubar cada monarca regente das grandes cidades e... Dominar Rune-Midgard. Clichê mas... Acontece sempre.** – Catherine murmurou, encolhendo-se contra a árvore. – **Mas eu quero fazer isso sozinha... Se sobreviver...**

A mercenária avançou novamente na sacerdotisa, e a mesma fechou os olhos com força, esperando pelo golpe final. Naquela vez, não iria levantar a barreira santa do _Kyrie Eleison_ e nem se esquivar do seu destino manchado de sangue.


	7. Salvação

**Capítulo 7 – Salvação**

A sacerdotisa sentiu o golpe. Berrou de dor ao constar que a mercenária havia mirado seu _Stilleto_ direto no ombro esquerdo da loira. O sangue espirrou um pouco. O líquido era de um rubro tão intenso que poderia ser confundido com o preto. Logo uma mancha consideravelmente grande e viscosa começou a aparecer na batina de Catherine. A moça choramingava e tentava, em vão, engolir os gemidos de dor, enquanto mantinha a pouca consciência que lhe restava.

- **Você vai me levar junto para esse tal Santuário e vai me ajudar a derrubar aquele reizinho.** – Lynne puxou a garota pelos cabelos. – **E eu não vou aceitar um não como respost...**

A mercenária é interrompida por uma _Flecha Afiada_ que passa zunindo ao lado de sua orelha direita. O susto havia sido tanto que a jovem de cabelos róseos se levantou de supetão, mas acabou tropeçando nas pernas de Catherine, o que lhe rendeu uma queda. A garota se levanta rápido novamente e retira sem delicadeza alguma o _Stilleto_ do ombro de sua presa, que novamente grita de dor. Minuciosamente Lynne analisa o local. A única coisa que via por ali era outra Planta Carnívora, a vários metros dela, e o ambiente árido e rochoso que formava a inóspita planície de Juno.

- **Confusa?...** – Uma voz masculina meio rouca e charmosa, com um toque de sedução pôde ser ouvida. Parecia estar perto, mas a mercenária não conseguia de maneira alguma detectar seu oponente. Reparou então que seu adversário estava escondido ou utilizando _Furtividade_.

- **Use Revelação!** – A jovem ordenou para a sacerdotisa, que apenas se encolheu com o tom de voz. Puxou-a pelos cabelos. – **Agora!**

- **Heid, empreste-me um pouco do seu poder e sabedoria. Aquela que brilha, encha-me com a tua luz. Revelação!** – Catherine rezava entre soluços e gemidos. Quando terminou sua prece, uma suave luz azulada envolveu-a, revelando um arruaceiro.

Sua voz fazia jus ao seu físico. Tinha cabelos longos e grisalhos, mas não de velhice. Os olhos dourados espreitavam as duas garotas e um sorriso sedutor dançava em seus lábios, acompanhado de uma _Folha Romântica_. O rapaz equilibrava uma _Maçã de Guilherme Tell_ na cabeça e nas mãos segurava uma _Gakkung_ novíssima. E o corpo era definido. Não tinha músculos como os cavaleiros e nem era tão esguio como os mercenários. Era na medida certa.

- **Calminha garota, não vou machucar nenhuma de vocês!** – O arruaceiro sorriu e se curvou. – _Shiroi Sinclair... Muito prazer._ – Shiroi encarou Catherine caída e piscou para ela.

Por um segundo a mercenária piscou confusa, mas logo avançou no rapaz, que usou sua técnica _Esconderijo_ novamente. Sem perder muito tempo, o baderneiro furtivamente deu a volta e agarrou a moça de cabelos róseos por trás, travando qualquer movimento brusco. Por mais que esperneasse e berrasse para largá-la, Lynne não obtinha sucesso nenhum em sua fuga ou ordem de soltura. Muito pelo contrário. Shiroi parecia apertá-la cada vez mais contra o seu corpo.

- **Calma garota! Já disse que não vou fazer nada contra vocês.** – O arruaceiro riu das tentativas falhas da jovem. Quando percebeu que ela havia sossegado, o rapaz habilmente amarrou os pulsos de Lynne às suas costas, desarmando-a logo em seguida do _Stilleto_. Sem muita delicadeza, o moço empurrou-a, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre um tronco de árvore já tombado pelo vento, seco e carcomido. Sorriu ao ver a cintura da garota afundar na madeira.

- **HEY! Tire-me daqui agora e solte-me!** – A mercenária esperneou furiosa, apenas afundando mais na madeira oca. Percebendo que suas ordens novamente não seriam atendidas, parou de berrar e espernear. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e olhou para o arruaceiro com cara de gato abandonado na chuva, após cair do caminhão de mudança. – **Pufavô!**

Shiroi sorriu e deu as costas para Lynne, que ficara indignada com tamanha ignorância. O baderneiro analisou o _Stilleto_ sujo de sangue e olhou para a sacerdotisa encolhida e sangrando. Agachou-se até ficar cara a cara com a moça e sibilou baixo, de uma maneira rouca que fez Catherine estremecer.

- **Não se preocupe. Pode usar sua cura divina sem problemas agora.** – O jovem sorriu amável, mas no fundo um pingo de malícia podia ser visto por qualquer um naquele sorriso. Qualquer um menos a sacerdotisa, que agia como uma criança inocente. Não só agia como parecia ser uma também.

Orando bem baixinho, a loira pôde finalmente relaxar quando uma aura verde e morna a envolveu, curando sua ferida. O sangue parou de escorrer aos montes pelo seu braço e o buraco que ficara no ombro desapareceu completamente, deixando uma cicatriz quase invisível como lembrança. O fluxo anterior, entretanto, ficou no lugar para secar, deixando a batina da jovem marcada. Além disso, a manga comprida da roupa de sacerdócio havia sido completamente arruinada, junto com a alça de um delicado sutiã branco que aparecia pelo buraco da peça.

-** Puxa... Muito obrigada, n-não sei nem como agradecer...** – A sacerdotisa sorriu de maneira infantil, aliviada. Diante daquele sorriso, Shiroi alargou ainda mais o seu, deixando-o mais malicioso. Santa inocência, nem havia reparado nas segundas intenções de seu "salvador".

- **Não foi problema nenhum minha cara...** – Sutilmente, o arruaceiro segurou a mão da loira de maneira delicada e a beijou, sorrindo novamente. Com o gesto, Catherine ficou rubra instantaneamente e fez questão de afastar a mão do rosto do rapaz, tamanho o seu constrangimento.

- **Bem eu... Agradeço muito a sua ajuda, mas devo partir agora. Por favor, não faça nenhum mal a ela.** – A moça indicou a mercenária presa no tronco, com uma expressão amuada no rosto. – **A propósito, meu nome é Catherine. Espero que a gente ainda se veja por aí algum dia.** – Beijou o rapaz no rosto e começou a se afastar, segurando a mochila por apenas uma alça agora, já que a outra havia sido cortada pelo _Stilleto_ de Lynne.

* * *

Com muita habilidade, a garota de cabelos róseos conseguiu tirar uma lixa de trás de sua roupa e começa a enfraquecer as cordas. Depois finalmente se desfaz das amarras. Bem a tempo. Sua presa já estava quase fugindo do seu campo de mira. Sua sorte é que o arruaceiro já não podia mais defendê-la, já que ficara parado, apenas analisando a sacerdotisa de longe, de maneira um pouco faminta. Era sua chance. Levantou-se rapidamente e lançou a primeira arma que conseguira alcançar do seu arsenal. Era uma _Damascus_ afiadíssima.

- **Cuidado!** – Shiroi gritou, esperançoso de que a loira pudesse desviar da adaga ou conjurar rapidamente um _Kyrie Eleison_. Mas ele sabia que não daria tempo.

A única coisa que a sacerdotisa conseguiu fazer foi virar-se e fechar os olhos, esperando o golpe final. Que novamente não chegou. Uma sombra projetou-se sobre ela, defendendo-a do ataque com uma longa espada. Desviada a trajetória, a _Damascus_ apenas arranhou o lado direito do rosto do estranho, indo parar em uma árvore. O sangue escorreu da ferida e pingou no chão, mas o salvador de Catherine nem se moveu.

- **Cath... Você está bem?** – O rapaz falou baixo e sério. Era Aukyner. O cavaleiro logo ficou corado quando a loirinha pulou em suas costas, distribuindo vários beijos em sua fronte.

- **Por Odin você veio!** – A sacerdotisa sorria, muito feliz. Mas logo apagou o sorriso. – **Espere um minuto aí... Você não deveria ter vindo!**

- **Sabe como é né... O dever de te proteger é sempre mais forte.** – Auky sorriu e se desvencilhou do abraço, indo para perto de Shiroi e Lynne.

Os três se encararam seriamente. A mercenária já havia se equipado com uma _Gladius_ e uma raríssima _Rondel_. O arruaceiro esperava se garantir no combate de longa distância, segurando sua _Gakkung_. E para o cavaleiro apenas lhe restava combater com sua fiel _Claymore_.

O vento batia suave contra os rostos nervosos dos combatentes. Cada um com seu objetivo. Subitamente o vento parou de soprar quando Catherine gritou. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ela.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOLTA SOLTA! PLANTA FEIA!** – A sacerdotisa espancava uma Planta Carnívora com seu _Atordoador_. A pobre planta apenas estava mastigando a batina da jovem, e parecia que não iria largar tão cedo. Sem opções, a loirinha vira o corpo meio de lado e puxa a roupa, apoiando o pé esquerdo em uma pedra. O resultado foi uma batina rasgada até quase a cintura e o rosto angelical da garota afundado no solo... Novamente.

Em todos surgiu uma gota gigantesca. Não estava acontecendo nada de anormal com a jovem.

Voltaram a se encarar. Cada um lutava contra dois oponentes por um objetivo em comum: a sacerdotisa. Lynne a queria para derrubar o rei e futuramente matá-la. Aukyner apenas desejava proteger a amiga, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida. E Shiroi... Bem, não se sabia o real motivo do arruaceiro até agora, mas aparentemente era para satisfazê-lo.

Avançaram. O combate que aqueles lutadores iriam travar provavelmente nunca mais seria visto ou executado por outras pessoas. A melhor mercenária. O cavaleiro mais corajoso. O misterioso arruaceiro. Tudo poderia acontecer naquele entrave. E para Catherine, só lhe restava assistir.


	8. Combate

**Capítulo 8 – Combate**

Aukyner não sabia em quem avançar primeiro. Ambos eram adversários fortes e mortais. Lynne o faria em pedaços se cometesse um mínimo deslize. Shiroi também parecia experiente o suficiente para meter-lhe uma flecha certeira na testa. Começou a suar de nervosismo. Já enfrentara inúmeras batalhas. Já havia encarado o _Reino de Hel_ de frente algumas dezenas de vezes. E todas essas vezes, a sacerdotisa estava lá para salva-lo. Catherine estava contando com ele para continuar sua missão proibida. Ele não poderia falhar agora, depois de tudo que a loirinha fizera por ele. Não... Ele não iria falhar agora.

O pensamento da mercenária era parecido. Aukyner Aclahayr era um renomado cavaleiro. Apesar de não ser um nobre ou pertencer à classe média, seu nome corria pelos quatro cantos do Reino. Era forte e bonito, mas sua falta de dinheiro fazia com que quase nenhuma garota o fitasse com outros olhos. Já o arruaceiro... Seu nome não lhe era estranho. Lembrava de algumas palavras desconexas, como "mulherengo" e "bom de mira". Mas era apenas isso que conseguia se recordar no momento. De qualquer maneira, não iria perder agora que fora tão longe.

Já Shiroi... Bem, o rapaz definitivamente estava com cara de bobo alegre. E seus olhos fitavam... As pernas descobertas de Catherine, que se encontrava sentada a muitos metros de distância, de maneira inocente. Porém, no fundo, estava preocupado com a batalha. Suas habilidades com o arco o deixavam confiante, mas isso em uma luta de um contra um. Agora ele tinha dois inimigos, e não sabia quem iria avançar primeiro. Não obstante, o real problema não era o avanço dos adversários, e sim o que aconteceria caso ambos atacassem o baderneiro. Aquele pensamento o deixava um pouco nervoso e, apesar do ar de perversão e calma, Shiroi mastigava a pobre _Folha Romântica_.

- _**Rapidez Com Duas Mãos**_! - Aukyner bradou em alto e bom som e avançou em Lynne, sentindo uma energia frenética correr por todo o seu corpo, logo concentrando-se em seus braços. Sempre fora um pouco impetuoso nas batalhas, o que lhe rendeu diversas cicatrizes de ferimentos que a pequena serva de Odin não pudera curar por causa de sua ausência.

A batalha fora iniciada. Lynne sorriu por dentro e apenas deixou que o rapaz avançasse. As novas _Asas de Demônio_ e _Orelhas Malignas_ davam um ar assombroso para a garota de cabelos curtos e róseos. Quando o cavaleiro chegou dentro do seu raio de alcance, a mercenária desviou da _Claymore_, que vinha de cima abaixo direto na sua cabeça, indo para o lado com um único passo. Como contra-ataque, a jovem fez uma volta de 180º, esticando a mão que empunhava a _Rondel_. A adaga destruiu a armadura e a malha grossa que cobria a lateral do abdômen de Aukyner, também abrindo um profundo corte na pele do adversário. Mas o cavaleiro não deixou barato. Usando o frenesi que se acumulava em seus braços, mudou a rota da espada, atacando Lynne na horizontal. Por pouco o jovem não descontou o corte que abrira em seu corpo, pois a garota de cabelos róseos pulou para trás, tomando apenas parte do dano: um pequeno arranhão que começava a sangrar, mas nada exagerado. Afastaram-se novamente, pois uma _Flecha de Fogo_ passou rente o corpo de ambos. Admirados, olharam para o lado.

Shiroi parecia estar muito irritado por ter sido deixado de lado. Armou agora uma _Flecha de Aço_, afiadíssima. Esticou a corda o máximo que pôde, fazendo com que os limbos do arco se curvassem um em direção ao outro. O ato, que aparentemente durou longos minutos, levou apenas dois segundos para ser executado. O arruaceiro soltou a corda e deixou que o arco voltasse à forma normal, lançando assim a flecha com força na direção do cavaleiro. O jovem de longos cabelos queria acabar com Aukyner o mais rápido possível. O moreno desviava quase toda a atenção da sacerdotisa para si, o que deixava o baderneiro com ciúmes. Estava confiante de que acertaria o seu inimigo no peito. Porém sua felicidade não durou muito ao ver que o rapaz pulara para o lado, desviando por pouco do projétil.

Lynne também não ficou satisfeita ao ver o belo cavaleiro ser atacado tão ferozmente. Em sua concepção, o rapaz de olhos verdes deveria morrer pelas mãos dela, talvez fosse menos doloroso. Irritada, avançou no arruaceiro, desferindo diversos golpes na diagonal e horizontal, balançando sempre as adagas com muita destreza. O casaco emplumado de Shiroi começou a ser estraçalhado pela fúria da mercenária, que chegava cada vez mais perto de sua pele. Por mais que recuasse, logo encontraria algum obstáculo pelo caminho. E achou. Trombou contra uma árvore seca, que acabou caindo com o empurrão. Aquilo salvou sua vida, pois, sem apoio nenhum, o baderneiro também desabou, quase recebendo um profundo golpe na clavícula. A adaga da assassina passou arranhando o ombro do rapaz, fazendo o sangue espirrar nas folhas secas de alguns arbustos. Com o adversário caído no chão, Lynne se preparou para desferir o golpe de misericórdia, mas algo a interrompeu. Aukyner empurrou a mercenária com violência, que caiu sobre Shiroi. Este ficou surpreso com o inesperado peso extra que desabou sobre ele. Ambos ficaram imóveis no chão. O cavaleiro já havia perdido muito sangue e a malha grossa que protegia seu corpo estava pela metade, manchada de negro. Para não perder o equilíbrio, o moreno tinha que se apoiar em sua _Claymore_, que também carregava um pouco do fluído sanguíneo de Lynne.

- _**Impacto Explosivo**_! – Aukyner novamente bradou, levantando a sua espada, que era tomada por uma aura de fogo. Ao fincá-la no chão, o fogo se espalhou, com uma fraca explosão. A mercenária e Shiroi foram lançados para longe, sendo parados por uma enorme formação rochosa. Ambos caíram em um baque surdo, um por cima do outro. O cavaleiro havia usado toda a sua força restante para aquele ataque, por isso caíra para frente, exausto.

* * *

Catherine observava a luta apreensiva. Como sacerdotisa deveria parar aquele tipo de atitude imediatamente. Mas sabia que se tentasse interferir, Aukyner ficaria magoado e com raiva. Ficou por longos minutos observando os combatentes, até que o cavaleiro fora ferido. Não agüentou olhar para aquilo e colocou ambas as mãos sobre os olhos. Ver o amigo sangrar e não poder usar da sua _Cura_ para ajudá-lo deixava a sacerdotisa impotente. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Passou a torcer internamente pelo moreno, já que não iria continuar assistindo o embate feroz. Apenas ficava a ouvir os gemidos de dor que um ou outro lutador emitia. Com um último golpe, o silêncio veio. A loirinha tirou lentamente as mãos da frente do rosto e encarou o vencedor. Seu amigo estava de pé! Mas por pouco tempo. O cansaço se apossou do corpo do rapaz e o derrubou.

- **Auky!** – Catherine correu até o jovem, muito desajeitada. Parecia que quanto mais corria, mais longe o seu salvador ficava. Mas era tudo imaginação criada pelo pavor que carregava em seu coração, pois logo chegara perto do colega. – **Auky! Fala comigo, por favor, Auky!** – A sacerdotisa virou o corpo do rapaz, encarando a profunda abertura que o Rondel de Lynne causara. Logo colocou jeitosamente a cabeça do cavaleiro no colo, afagando-lhe os cabelos enquanto grossas lágrimas corriam-lhe pelos olhos. Um clima lúgubre instalou-se na planície de Juno, pois grossas e pesadas nuvens de chuva começaram a cobrir o céu. A chuva precipitou-se e começou a lavar aquele lugar seco e castigado pelo sol, que se mantinha presente quase todos os dias do ano.

- **Desde pequena... Você sempre foi chorona... Cath...** – Aukyner sussurrou baixo, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Mesmo de olhos fechados, o rapaz conseguia ouvir os soluços que a sacerdotisa emitia. Ainda não descobrira o porquê aquilo lhe doer tanto.

A loira sorriu um pouco aliviada e juntou as mãos, orando baixo para os deuses. Iria _Curar_ o amigo até ficar exausta. Começou então o seu trabalho de enfermeira, usando quase toda a sua energia para recuperar o cavaleiro. Porém teve que parar. Ia usar o resto do seu poder para ajudar um outro alguém.


	9. História

**Capítulo 9 – História**

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Não sabia onde estava, mas também nem fazia questão de descobrir, já que ainda se encontrava com o corpo parado e os olhos fechados. Porém se sentia muito confortável, pois sua cabeça repousava em um travesseiro e seu corpo recebia o calor de um manto. Aquilo só aumentava sua preguiça. Lá fora a chuva não parecia cessar e um irritante "pling pling" de goteira se instalava na caverna, produzindo um eco certamente incômodo. Um ventinho frio ás vezes fazia com que escondesse o nariz embaixo da coberta improvisada.

- **Acho que ela tá acordando...** – Alguém falou. Não era um simples alguém. Conhecia aquela voz, mas parecia tão baixa e distante... Sua percepção estava tão abalada que não conseguia discernir o que se encontrava perto ou longe. A última coisa que se lembrava era de um raivoso cavaleiro desferindo um _Impacto Explosivo_ com precisão e força. Depois disso era tudo mergulhado em profunda escuridão.

Resolveu abrir os olhos. No início não conseguia distinguir nada ainda, pois sua visão estava embaçada. Quando se acostumou com a pouca claridade, analisou melhor a caverna. Era alta e algumas pedras que compunham suas paredes eram toscas e escuras. Musgos e liquens cobriam muitas partes do teto e poucos troncos secos tombados nos cantos. Algumas poças eram formadas devido à chuva incessante lá fora. E duas sombras disformes eram projetadas nas paredes por causa de uma pequena fogueira crepitante. Uma dessas sombras se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua testa.

- **A febre baixou...** – A garota sussurrou baixo. Não sabia se era um sussurro realmente ou a falta da presença total da consciência fazia com que a fala dela se distorcesse no ar. Uma voz masculina resmungou algo ao longe, mas não deu para saber o que era. Também não tinha interesse. O toque da jovem era tão quente e reconfortante que quase caiu no sono novamente. Porém tinha que levantar, pois não era do seu feitio relaxar tanto assim.

- **Oh! Não deveria levantar-se ass...** – Sua fala foi interrompida por uma mão em seu pescoço. Não sofria nenhuma pressão, pois a mercenária ainda estava muito fraca por causa da batalha. Com calma, baixou a mão assassina. – Ainda **está enfraquecida. Devido à chuva, você e Shiroi-kun tiveram uma febre um pouco alta pela tarde toda. Resolvi cuidar de vocês, mesmo que o Auky não quisesse concordar com isso**. – Catherine falou cada sentença um tanto quanto mecanicamente. Parecia acostumada a dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

- **Por Loki! Que soneca gostosa!** – O baderneiro sentou-se na cama improvisada com tamanha naturalidade que parecia até ter se esquecido da batalha que ocorrera antes. Depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz virou o rosto e encarou os outros três, que tinham uma enorme gota descendo na testa. – **Que foi? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?** – Shiroi ficou um tempo pensando, passou a mão no rosto para ver se tinha algo nele e só então caiu a ficha para ele. Pigarreou ruidosamente e voltou a encarar os outros aventureiros. Catherine parecia um pouco pálida. Lynne estava com boa parte do corpo coberto pelo manto. E, sentado de pernas e braços cruzados, mais ao longe, Aukyner fitava o rapaz de cabelos grisalhos fixamente. Quase todo o torso do cavaleiro estava coberto por ataduras e no rosto havia um singelo band-aid. Sua expressão não era uma das mais amigáveis.

- **Então!** – A loirinha levantou-se em um pulo, batendo as palmas das mãos uma vez para quebrar o clima pesado. – **Que tal todos nós irmos para Hugel? Vai ser divertido!** – Aukyner simplesmente quis voar no pescoço da amiga. Quem em sã consciência iria propor algo tão sério assim na condição deles? Se bem que Catherine nunca teve todos os parafusos no lugar...

- **Por que eu iria com vocês?** – Lynne indagou, ainda meio zonza. A palma que a sacerdotisa provocou doeu-lhe nos ouvidos, por causa do eco produzido.

- **Vejamos... Ah! Vou citar o motivo de todo mundo! O Auky vem junto porque ele é meu amigo, e sozinha eu não conseguiria nada. Você viria junto porque quer derrubar o rei e me matar, é bem simples. E o Shiroi...** – Catherine se aproximou dele, parando apenas quando se ajoelhou perto de suas costas. – **Tem coisa mais linda que essa?!** – As bochechas do pobre arruaceiro eram puxadas pelas mãos gélidas da jovem. O rapaz abriu um sorrisinho pervertido ao sentir os seios da garota roçar em suas costas. Realmente, ela não tinha todos os parafusos no lugar.

O cavaleiro sentiu a cólera subir-lhe até a cabeça. Não sabia desde quando e nem como sua colega e o baderneiro haviam criado tanta intimidade. Tudo bem que ela era sempre mais extrovertida, mas aquilo já era um exagero. Apesar de querer pular no pescoço do rapaz assediado, resolveu ficar no lugar, calado e indiferente.

A garota de cabelos róseos parou para pensar um pouco. Realmente não era tão má idéia...

* * *

- **E então? Já pegou?** – Uma sombra sibilava para outra, tentando não ser ouvida pelo eco do local. A mesma se escondia atrás de uma grande rocha, e não parava de movimentar-se.

- **Pegar? Pegar o quê?** – A outra, que também se mexia, sussurrava confusa. Não sabia por que sussurrar, mas se o primeiro sibilara, não era para a conversa ser ouvida de maneira alguma.

- **Como assim pegar o quê?! Falando assim até parece que não sabe do que estou me referindo...** – A primeira falou com um muxoxo. Parecia ter ficado emburrada com alguma coisa que sua acompanhante falara, ou com algo que ela esquecera de falar.

- **Eu... Realmente não sei do quê está falando. Eu não lembro de ter pegado nada antes de vir aqui...** – Parou de se mexer. Parecia procurar alguma coisa nas algibeiras, perguntando-se do que poderia ter esquecido. Seu dinheiro estava todo ali. Procurou entre as roupas. Também não faltara nada. Mas não sabia pelo quê procurar. Deveria ter pegado algo no caminho talvez?

-** Aquilo! Santa inocência...** – A figura misteriosa puxou sua acompanhante e apontou discretamente, ainda por detrás da rocha, alguma coisa. Um sorriso bobo nasceu em seus lábios ao ver melhor aquilo. Quem prestasse mais atenção na expressão da antiga sombra, agora semi-revelada pela fogueira, poderia até dizer que ela estava babando.

- **ARRUACEIRO DEPRAVADO!** – Sua acompanhante não parecera ter gostado do que era apontado. Para reprimir a devassidão do amigo, e o olho gordo também, deu-lhe um soco. – **É CLARO QUE NÃO! TENHO CARA DE QUÊ? DON JUAN?!** – Ralhou com o outro. Ao ver que o rapaz ia responder, cortou-o. – **Nem responda! Ela já me disse isso!** – Aukyner saiu detrás da rocha, já vestido e bufando de raiva.

- **Mas Auky... Admita que são bonitas...** – Logo atrás do cavaleiro, surgiu o arruaceiro com a mão no olho, choramingando. – **São... São... Grossas, roliças, branquinhas e parecem ser muito macias. Isso é o que aparenta ser por baixo da cinta-liga... Sem ela... WOW! PAREI! **– Shiroi desviou por muito pouco de outro soco. Ainda bem que seus pensamentos não foram tão longe, senão o rosto todo iria ser magoado pelo golpe.

O moreno voltou para perto da fogueira bufando. As duas garotas pareciam confusas com tamanho estardalhaço produzido pelos rapazes. Catherine, curiosa como sempre, logo iria perguntar sobre o ocorrido, mas Aukyner levantou a mão, pedindo para que ela não perguntasse. A pobrezinha iria morrer de vergonha.

* * *

Finalmente o sol raiara. Somente depois de dois dias de chuva intensa, o astro mor resolveu aparecer. Meio tímido, por detrás de nuvens nebulosas ainda, mas aparecera. Toda a planície de Juno havia sido totalmente irrigada pelo temporal anterior. As árvores e arbustos, por mais secos que fossem, pareciam um pouco mais vivos, devido à água que ainda restava em suas folhas. Aos poucos, alguns monstros começaram a sair de seus esconderijos. Os Bodes se aproveitavam da nova refeição refrescante enquanto algumas Plantas Carnívoras tentavam, em vão, evitar serem essa refeição. Quatro jovens também faziam de tudo para não serem surpreendidos por monstros selvagens, mas apesar da atenção, todos eles pareciam bem satisfeitos com o novo cenário.

- **Cara! Ainda bem que choveu. Imagina andar nessa planície com aquele calor infernal? Só de pensar nisso até sinto calor.** – Um arruaceiro falava contente pela mudança de tempo. Este equilibrava uma _Maçã de Guilherme Tell_ na cabeça.

- **E você consegue ficar feliz apenas com isso, Shiroi? Deprimente você...** – A mercenária do grupo, de curtos e róseos cabelos comentou com desdém. Apesar de muito bonita, a jovem carregava na cabeça _Asas de Demônio_ e _Orelhas Malignas_. Certamente aquilo lhe conferia um visual assustador.

- **Parem, parem vocês dois. Não o provoque Lynne. Logo vão começar a brigar... De novo.** – A sacerdotisa jovial aparava a briga com uma gota de nervosismo descendo pelo rosto. Ao contrário da mercenária, a loirinha possuía _Asas de Anjo_ e _Orelhas de Anjo_ para enfeitar a cabeça. Apesar do clima anteriormente pesado entre ela e a moça de cabelos róseos, parecia que tudo passara junto com a tempestade. Ambas tinham mais em comum do que podiam imaginar.

- **Cath tem razão, temos que conservar nossas energias, porque não sei quanto tempo iremos levar até chegarmos à cidade... Isso é... Se ela existir.** – O cavaleiro, que parecia ser o mais velho e experiente do grupo, suspirou. Sobre os cabelos morenos, um _Elmo_ riscado emoldurava seu rosto junto com duas belíssimas _Barbatanas_ de dragão.

- **Pensa positivo uma vez na vida Auky!** – A loirinha ralhou com o cavaleiro, que achou graça da maneira com que a jovem falara com ele. Logo a sacerdotisa agarrou seu braço, fazendo um biquinho emburrado. Desde pequena ela era assim. E o moreno sempre ficava levemente ruborizado com a ação dela. Nunca se acostumara com aquilo.

* * *

Depois de quase um dia inteiro de viagem, o grupo resolveu parar para descansar. O dia já estava no fim e a noite já engolia os poucos raios de luz que ainda remanesciam do sol poente. A caminhada fora longa, e os monstros também não ajudaram em nada. Diversas Moscas Caçadoras e Encouraçados apareceram no caminho, atrasando os aventureiros. Mas fora isso e as quedas de Catherine – indo com o rosto direto ao solo, claro -, a viagem fora tranqüila.

- **Eu não agüento mais andar.** – Reclamava a sacerdotisa, massageando um dos pés. Os quatro estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira pequena, enquanto esperavam a carne assar.

- **Então... Como se conheceram?** – O baderneiro pergunta, curioso sobre o passado da loirinha com o moreno. Só de pensar no que os dois fizeram juntos já o fazia ficar com certos ciúmes.

- **Ah! Nos conhecemos no exame de espadachim.** – Catherine sorriu nostálgica. Shiroi e Lynne se entreolharam, com uma gota na cabeça. Exame de espadachim... Quem imaginaria?

- **É. Por mais estranho que pareça, a Cath queria se tornar espadachim. Eu ia todo dia lá para o local do teste para falar com o meu instrutor. E todo dia eu via a Cath saindo derrotada do Exame. No começo eu até achava engraçado...**

- **Você achava engraçado porque sempre dizia que mulheres não serviam para serem espadachins, isso sim! **– A loirinha protestou, ficando emburrada novamente.

- **Continuando... Depois de umas duas semanas, era sempre a mesma rotina. Eu chegava para treinar e via-a entrando para fazer o Exame. Quando eu estava saindo, ela também estava indo embora, sempre com a roupa de aprendiz dela. Até que eu tomei coragem e fui perguntar por que ela queria tanto se tornar espadachim, já que tinham inúmeros testes mais fáceis...**

- **E eu disse que era porque eu queria proteger os mais fracos!** – Catherine levantou o braço em uma pose heróica. – **O Auky bem que tentou me ajudar a passar no Exame, mas ele me mandou desistir depois de eu reprovar tanto. Antes de brigar com ele, sugeriu-me que eu me tornasse noviça. Eu poderia ajudar muito mais pessoas com o poder divino do que a força da espada.**

- **Depois que a Cath virou noviça, quem me ajudou mais foi ela. E o mais irônico foi que ela se tornou sacerdotisa mais rápido do que eu virei cavaleiro. Se não fosse essa loira aqui... Eu nem estaria vivo uma hora dessas...** – Aukyner completou um pouco amargurado, talvez por alguma lembrança triste que ocorrera naquele instante.

- **Bom... Er... É melhor dormirmos.** – A jovem de olhos azulados afaga levemente os cabelos do cavaleiro para consolá-lo enquanto fala. – **Shiroi-kun se importaria de ficar vigiando por umas duas horas? Aí trocamos de turno...** – A moça sorriu docemente.

- **De maneira alguma, farei isso com o maior prazer!** – O arruaceiro sorriu galanteador para a rapariga.

- **Muito obrigada.** – Ainda sorrindo, a sacerdotisa retira de dentro da mochila três mantas e entrega uma para a mercenária e outra para o cavaleiro, que logo se afasta, vira de costas e aparenta dormir. A garota suspira com a atitude do amigo, mas boceja, se ajeita na cama improvisada de frente para a fogueira e adormece.

Aquela noite fora tranqüila... Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.


	10. Revelações

**Capítulo 10 – Revelações**

O grupo andou por dois dias inteiros. Já haviam derrotado inúmeros monstros pelo caminho, sem, no entanto, chegar perto de seu destino. Catherine ia guiando os aventureiros, sempre consultando um mapa velho e carcomido pelo tempo. Muitas vezes a sacerdotisa se desesperava quando partes do mapa eram levados pelo vento forte da planície. Era uma cena certamente engraçada, ver a loirinha ajoelhada no chão com os olhos mareados e o rosto descrente.

- **Ehn... Acho que é por aqui...** – Dizia a jovem de olhos azuis, tomando o caminho indicado pelo mapa. Estava nervosa, pois três pessoas dependiam do senso de direção dela – relativamente péssimo.

- **Aonde você está levando a gente, hein sua maluca?!** – Lynne falou alto e firme, querendo intimidá-la. E conseguiu, pois a garota encolhera-se diante da mercenária. Com um rápido movimento, arrancou o pedaço de papel das mãos de Catherine e o analisou de todos os ângulos. Até reparar melhor. – **Você não estava olhando esse mapa de cabeça para baixo o tempo todo... Estava?** – A jovem de cabelos róseos sibilou perigosa.

O olhar de todos pairou sobre a sacerdotisa. Esta começou a suar, muito nervosa. A mercenária deu um passo à frente, sendo tomada por uma aura relativamente assustadora. Aukyner imitou a ação da jovem de cabelos róseos, aparentemente irritado. A loira não teve outra escolha. Virou-se e correu. Mas não foi muito longe, pois seu rosto foi de encontro a um tronco de árvore. Com o impacto, não conseguiu manter-se equilibrada e caiu sentada na grama. Depois de recuperar-se do choque, olhou em volta.

No horizonte era possível ver uma linha que destacava a planície rochosa de Juno de uma outra planície, totalmente diferente. Ao invés de uma superfície formada de pedras, havia grama. No lugar de troncos secos e sem vida, vários arbustos verdes e altos pinheiros se espalhavam pela região. O ar não era mais tão pesado e seco, mas sim fresco.

Catherine levantou-se com um sorriso largo, de quem ganhara alguma coisa. Porém não pôde contar aos colegas, pois três Petites Voadores e um Exterminador Terrestre saíram da copa da árvore e vieram atormentar-lhe. Os dragões alados puxavam os cabelos da pobre sacerdotisa, enquanto o terrestre quase a derrubava quando mordia sua batina com violência.

- **AAAAAAAAAAH! Auky!** – A loira andava em círculos, com os dragões em cima dela. Não demorou muito e aquela atraçãozinha entre o rosto da jovem e o chão novamente veio a aparecer. Ficou estática, com os monstros parados sobre o seu corpo. Pareciam bem acomodados em cima da garota. Porém não ficaram ali por muito tempo, pois foram alvejados por _Flechas de Oridecon_.

- **Está tudo bem Cath?** – O cavaleiro aproximou-se da jovem e a ajudou a levantar. Segurou uma risada ao ver o rosto da colega cheio de grama e pequenas flores brancas. Limpou o rosto dela com cuidado.

- **Ahn... Sim! Agora que me lembrei!** – Catherine levantou-se novamente com uma rapidez incrível, como se nunca tivesse sido derrubada. Caminhou até Lynne e arrancou-lhe o mapa das mãos. – **Estamos no caminho certo!** – A loira sorriu, mostrando a língua para a mercenária. Logo em seguida estendeu o mapa na frente do corpo, deixando os companheiros visualizarem o pedaço de papel. – **Se puderem ver bem, tem uma parte do mapa em verde e a outra ainda mostra a planície de Juno!**

O trio que admirava o mapa inclinava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sincronizados. Shiroi coçou a nuca. Ele não entendia muito de mapas, mas aquele estava estranho. Lynne suspirou pesado e balançou a cabeça, negando algo. Já Aukyner apenas sorriu meio amarelo e apontou para o pedaço de papel.

- **Cath... O mapa está de cabeça para baixo...**

Corando furiosamente, a sacerdotisa apenas guardou o mapa e voltou a andar, constrangida. Murmurou alguma coisa quase incompreensível, apenas algo como "vamos continuar". O resto do grupo apenas assentiu e seguiu a loira.

* * *

Caminharam por quase duas horas, derrotando diversos tipos de Petites e Exterminadores. Nem mesmo os campos ao redor de Glast Heim tinham tantos monstros daquela raça. Depois de mais alguns passos entre o ambiente rochoso de Juno e o gramado do campo desconhecido, o grupo parou diante de um enorme paredão de pedras. Ao longo de sua extensão, diversos arbustos multicoloridos podiam ser vistos.

- **É impossível de escalar e dar a volta está fora de questão.** – Shiroi se pronunciou depois de alguns minutos, após dar uma olhada em volta. O paredão, depois de vários metros de largura, ia fechando a planície de Juno, obrigando qualquer aventureiro a voltar.

- **Chegamos tão longe para nada?!** – O cavaleiro se empolgou, desferindo um soco potente contra o paredão, que fremiu de leve. As árvores farfalharam um pouco, mas produziram um som alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Cath.

- **Bom, se é só até aqui que conseguiram me trazer, vou terminar o meu serviç...**

- **Espera! Auky, bate de novo!** – Catherine falou firme, sem sentir medo pela fala da mercenária.

O moreno ficou confuso, mas obedeceu, dando outro potente murro no paredão. Novamente as árvores farfalharam e a sacerdotisa seguiu o som mais alto. Remexeu entre as folhas das plantas e sumiu no meio delas. Lynne, pensando que a garota aproveitara da situação para fugir, tentou segui-la. Mas a loira logo apareceu, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Sem palavras, apenas puxou a mercenária pela mão e sumiu entre as folhas novamente. Shiroi e Aukyner se entreolharam e tomaram o mesmo caminho que as duas mancebas haviam tomado. Era um caminho estreito e escuro (apesar do Sol estar a pino). Depois de andar um pouco, o baderneiro acaba por tropeçar em uma raiz e cai por cima do cavaleiro, que perde o equilíbrio e também vai de encontro ao chão. Porém a passagem estreita já tinha terminado, e ambos rolaram um pouco no solo, devido à sua inclinação. O mesmo se assimilava novamente com a planície de Juno.

- **Aaaaaaai... Acho que o mal da Cath tá passando pra gente...** – Aukyner gemeu, com a mão na cabeça. Olhou em volta para procurar a sacerdotisa, mas não viu nem ela e nem Lynne. Rapidamente colocou-se de pé e viu uma pequena mão acenar por detrás de uns arbustos. Instintivamente colocou a mão na bainha da espada e se aproximou. Shiroi o seguia de perto, curioso. Quando conseguiram passar pelos arbustos, as duas garotas cutucavam um enorme ovo branco com pintas rosadas. Tinha quase o tamanho do pé até o joelho de Lynne, que fazia questão de usar suas _Katares_ para cutucar aquilo.

Os rapazes se aproximaram também e ficaram encarando aquele ovo por longos minutos, até que uma pequena rachadura na casca apareceu. Lynne recolheu rapidamente as _Katares_ enquanto Catherine esperava ansiosamente o nascimento da nova criatura – seja lá qual ela fosse. Primeiro apareceu uma espécie de focinho verde, bem escamoso. Logo dois grandes olhos negros passaram a encarar o grupo. Depois de quebrar boa parte da casca, o novo ser pulou para fora do ovo. Era bípede, tira um rabo vermelho, assim como seu corpo, e possuía uma espécie de par de antenas na cabeça. Após recuperar-se do rápido nascimento, a primeira coisa que a criatura – que parecia uma espécie de dragão bebê – fez foi atacar a sacerdotisa. Investia rapidamente contra a loira, causando sérios danos para um monstro tão pequeno. Como defesa, a jovem de olhos azulados deu-lhe uma porretada na cabeça com seu _Atordoador_, mas não surtiu muito efeito. A moça de cabelos róseos então interveio, degolando o pequeno dragão.

Assustada, Catherine correu para perto de Aukyner e o abraçou forte. O rapaz ficou muito confuso com o ato da garota, mas correspondeu o gesto de afeto.

- **Por que Auky? Por que uma criatura tão pequena tem que ser tão feroz assim? Não é justo, mesmo que seja um monstro...** – A sacerdotisa falava abafado, com o tom de voz choroso.

Sem dizer nada, o moreno ficou consolando a garota, enquanto Shiroi afanava o corpo da criatura e Lynne limpava as _Katares_. Logo o grupo seguiu viagem, prestando um pouco mais de atenção no lugar.

Era um campo imenso, um pouco verde e com algumas árvores. Bem no centro do lugar havia um grande lago escuro, e no meio dele, uma caverna. Pararam perto da margem para reabastecer os cantis e beber um pouco da água fresca. Seguindo viagem, o grupo – mais precisamente Catherine – esbarrou em uma criatura estranha. A sacerdotisa berrou e se escondeu atrás de Aukyner. Era um lagarto, também bípede. Porém maior. Os olhos amarelados encaravam o grupo com curiosidade e a língua comprida entrava e saía de sua boca constantemente, como de uma cobra. No entanto o monstro logo seguiu seu próprio caminho, se camuflando novamente no ambiente.

* * *

O sol já se punha no horizonte, deixando o céu azul tomar um tom avermelhado, quase cáqui. O quarteto ainda não havia parado de andar, apenas montando acampamento quando já estava escuro. O ambiente era assustador, pois uma densa névoa tomava conta do chão de noite.

- **Acho que amanhã ou depois conseguiremos chegar à Hugel...** – Catherine murmurou, cutucando a pequena fogueira com um graveto. Os quatro estavam sentados em volta da fonte de luz e calor, pois por causa da umidade do lago, o lugar era frio à noite.

- **Silêncio... Tem algo vindo...** – Shiroi murmurou, pegando o arco rapidamente. No escuro, uma silhueta humanóide surgiu.

Era alto, possuía longos cabelos violetas e parecia ser um homem, pois vestia apenas uma calça. Quando o ser aproximou-se da luz, Aukyner congelou. Agora no claro, dava para destacar-se uma única asa de dragão ferida nas costas do rapaz e no braço esquerdo, que estava enfaixado, uma mão alterada, maior e com garras afiadas. A pele do desconhecido era cheia de cicatrizes e possuía uma cor verde água escura. As orelhas eram um pouco pontudas e os olhos transmitiam tristeza e solidão. Catherine, que nunca tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele, correu para acudi-lo, desenfaixando o braço do mutante. O mesmo olhou para a garota, que sorriu amável. Lynne e Shiroi colocaram-se em posição de batalha, enquanto Aukyner simplesmente havia congelado.

O rapaz não fez absolutamente nada quando a jovem sacerdotisa se dispôs para tratá-lo. Mas logo um instinto assassino se apossou da mente do desconhecido. Os olhos tristes e escuros tornaram-se amarelos e brilhantes. A loira se assustou no início e não conseguiu fazer nada para se proteger da forte braçada que levou no estômago, lançando-a longe. Catherine caiu atrás de Aukyner, e do mesmo modo que caiu, ficou. Ficara inconsciente. Lynne então resolve atacar o monstro com suas _Katares_, mas antes mesmo de chegar perto, o humanóide esticou seu braço esquerdo, que se transformou em uma cabeça de dragão cuspidora de fogo. A mercenária não conseguiu escapar do golpe. A _Bola de Fogo_ foi certeira em seu estômago.

Aukyner via a cena, mas sua consciência estava longe. Dentro de sua cabeça podia apenas ouvir gritos de desespero e chamados de socorro. Todos de um pequeno espadachim moreno.

* * *

_Era um dia ensolarado no Mangue Zenhai¹. Um belíssimo cavaleiro ruivo de olhos cor de mel andava ao lado de um espadachim moreno de olhos verdes. Ambos conversavam alegremente. O mestre ensinava seu pupilo como era vantajoso ser um cavaleiro, gabando-se toda vez que derrotava um Anolian. O mais novo admirava seu instrutor como nunca admirou outra pessoa. Depois que o mancebo o salvara da foice do terrível Baphomet, o jovem não saíra mais do seu lado. Foi aceito como pupilo do poderoso Kalaghan Windam e seu treinamento havia sido rigoroso. Agora, com seus 16 anos, o moreno estava treinando, matando Anolians junto com seu mestre. Até que aquele maldito monstro surge. O temível Dragão Mutante aparece por entre as árvores, queimando os arbustos. Sua expressão demoníaca fez com que Aukyner ficasse paralisado. O ruivo simplesmente pegou todas as coisas que lhe pertenciam e correu para longe, deixando o pupilo para trás. Suas últimas palavras foram "Ás vezes é necessário fugir para sobreviver rapaz! Pena que não aprendeu isso antes!". O monstro atacou-o sem piedade e o jovem espadachim desmaiou ali mesmo. Quando acordou, uma bela e loira sacerdotisa cuidava dele. Aquele dragão era o responsável pela cicatriz em seu rosto._

* * *

Quando voltou a si, o rapaz viu o que acontecia em sua volta. Catherine estava jogada atrás dele, ainda inconsciente e com um pouco de sangue em volta dela. Porém o que o chocou mais foi o estado de Lynne. A mercenária estava com a roupa e a barriga queimada. Mas mesmo assim, a jovem de cabelos róseos tentava manter-se em pé, com dificuldade. Aukyner foi ajudá-la, amparando-a em seus braços.

- **Isso só vai piorar o seu estado...** – O moreno murmurou, encarando a companheira nos olhos. Aquilo causou um forte rubor em ambos os rostos, mas o olhar não era desviado. O cavaleiro passou a ponta dos dedos no canto dos lábios de Lynne, para limpar o sangue que escorria da boca da mercenária. Um alto rugido tirou o casal de seus devaneios. Shiroi, depois de muito lançar flechas, conseguiu acertar o monstro no braço. Antes, o arruaceiro alvejava o humanóide, mas o mesmo se defendia das flechas com a asa.

Aukyner deita Lynne no chão com cuidado e saca sua fiel _Claymore_. Logo o rapaz já avançava em cima do Dragão Mutante, investindo furiosamente em diversos ataques horizontais e verticais. O monstro já começava a cansar, recebendo diversas feridas. Nesse meio tempo, Catherine acorda com uma forte dor, devido a pancada que recebera. Olhou para o ferimento, que não era perigoso, apenas sangrava demais. Sentando-se com dificuldade, a loira correu os olhos pelo campo e viu o embate feroz que se desenrolava entre o humanóide e Aukyner. A sacerdotisa prendeu a respiração. Seu companheiro dava o golpe final no Dragão, abrindo um profundo corte em seu peito. O monstro lentamente caía ajoelhado e seus olhos voltavam à cor normal.

- **Não!** – Catherine correu na direção do humanóide, tentando ajudá-lo, mas já era tarde. O corpo do derrotado foi consumido em chamas e virou cinzas, que foram carregadas pelo vento. A loira apenas caiu ajoelhada onde o Dragão Mutante havia caído, e logo grossas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- **Cath? Qual o seu problema? Está doendo muit...**

- **Por que você fez isso Auky?... Ele não era mau... Ele só estava defendendo seu território...** – A sacerdotisa murmurava, entre um soluço e outro. – **Ele sempre viveu sozinho... Ele...**

- **Ele quase matou a Lynne!** – Shiroi interveio. O semblante do rapaz era sério. O arruaceiro ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém fora interrompido pela jovem de olhos azulados.

- **E você fez o quê?! Não tentou o mesmo?! Ele apenas era um monstro triste, como aquelas Munaks que vivem na Caverna de Payon! Ele somente me atacou porque eu estava com cheiro de sangue, sangue de dragão! Ele apenas estava defendendo o que era dele!** – Catherine se exaltou, elevando a voz com o rosto vermelho de choro.

Aukyner e Shiroi calaram-se no mesmo momento. A moça estava certa. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio fúnebre, a sacerdotisa levantou-se e curou Lynne, Aukyner e ela mesma. Shiroi não precisava daquilo, pois tinha ficado longe o suficiente para não ser acertado por uma _Bola de Fogo_. Naquela noite sem estrelas, nenhum dos quatro conseguiu dormir.

* * *

Depois de mais dois dias de viagem, o grupo viu-se diante do mar aberto. Três deles ficaram admirados com a visão do azul escuro marítimo. Mas aquela que os guiava o momento inteiro não. Esta havia ficado indiferente. Na verdade ela estava daquele jeito desde a noite do ataque do Dragão Mutante. Por causa do ocorrido, Aukyner e Lynne estavam mais próximos do que nunca. Tanto que o casal até mesmo já andava de mãos dadas.

- **Estamos quase chegando...** – Catherine murmurou, seguindo a areia da praia para o norte. Os companheiros a seguiam de perto. Até que uma coisa chamou a atenção de todos. Boquiabertos, o grupo apenas encarava uma espécie de portal ao estilo colonial com dizeres grandes e bem trabalhados em ferro _**"Welcome to Hugel"**_.

* * *

¹ O Mangue Zenhai nada mais é do que cmdfild03 tá gente xB


	11. Confissões

O grupo encarava aquele portal como se não acreditassem no que viam. O primeiro a entrar foi Shiroi que, curioso do jeito que era, foi andando e observando tudo que via por aquele caminho de pedras toscas, mas bem colocadas. Logo a sacerdotisa o seguiu, sendo prontamente seguida por Lynne e Aukyner. As casas naquele vilarejo eram pequenas, e as pessoas pareciam não se importar com a presença dos estranhos. Algumas crianças brincavam nos quintais das residências, parando com as peraltices ao verem os novos aventureiros.

A estrada de pedras tinha diversas árvores e flores em seu acostamento, dando um ar mais natural àquele vilarejo no meio do nada. As primeiras casas próximas ao portal tinham o telhado de um marrom meio alaranjado e não eram muito grandes. Apenas uma delas possuía o telhado azulado, sendo bem maior que as outras. Parecia uma espécie de pousada ou hotel. Catherine conseguiu ver atrás da edificação, uma outra com o telhado da mesma cor, mas não sabia o que era.

O grupo continuou andando e logo chegaram a uma praça. O lugar era rodeado por pequenas feiras do lado esquerdo. Ao norte havia uma casa de dois andares e do lado direito tinha uma pequena ponte que ligava um pedaço de terra com algumas casas até o centro do vilarejo. À direita da praça também havia uma pequena ilha e nesta fora construída uma grande Igreja. Não tão grande quanto a catedral de Prontera, mas ainda sim, grande.

- **Conseguimos...** – Catherine balbuciou, olhando o lugar em volta. Algumas pessoas de idade se aproximaram do grupo, curiosas. A sacerdotisa nem se importou se estavam olhando-a ou não. Começou a pular de felicidade, repetindo diversas vezes que conseguiram chegar lá. Aukyner abraçou Lynne com força, também muito feliz por ter ido tão longe. Shiroi havia sumido do meio do grupo, indo paquerar uma das feirantes mais novas.

Depois da pequena festa feita pelo grupo, um casal de senhores ficou um pouco mais perto, lançando olhares duvidosos. A senhora pronunciou-se, murmurando com uma voz gasta pelo tempo, mas muito doce.

- **Vocês são mais aventureiros contratados pela Corporação Rekenber? Ainda não desistiram de visitar o Santuário mesmo depois de todos os homens que lá foram e não retornaram? Se insistirem tanto, teremos que cancelar os barcos que vão para lá... Já estamos com a consciência pesando há muito tempo...**

O grupo entreolhou-se. Shiroi até mesmo parou de paquerar a feirante para poder prestar atenção na conversa. Catherine piscou um tanto confusa, tentando contornar a situação constrangedora em que se metera. Abriu um dos seus melhores e mais sinceros sorrisos, respondendo para a anciã de maneira mansa.

- **Não somos da Corporação Rekenber, e acho que nenhum de nós esteve em alguma cidade pertencente à República de Schwartzwald... Sim, é verdade que gostaríamos de ir até o Santuário de Odin, já que foi para isso que viemos tão longe. Mas não temos nada relacionado com pesquisas... Apenas uma questão de honra e sobrevivência de toda a Rune-Midgard... Gostaríamos muito que ajudassem, mas se nada forem fazer, daremos o nosso jeito...**

Aukyner até espantou-se com a calma da sacerdotisa. Ela chegava a assustá-lo daquela maneira, pois a loira sempre era estabanada e tinha o péssimo hábito de atropelar as palavras enquanto falava. Será que ela ainda estava mal pela morte do Dragão Mutante? Achava difícil, já que a jovem deveria saber que o draconídeo era apenas um monstro e nada mais!

Os senhores se entreolharam e então suspiraram de maneira pesada. Com um suave aceno de cabeça, a anciã incita-os a segui-la, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que o grupo viera. Os jovens entreolharam-se, mas resolveram seguir o mesmo trajeto que o casal.

* * *

- **Bom, temos muitos quartos sobrando, já que são raros os aventureiros que aparecem!** – A simpática atendente do hotel sorriu para o grupo. Era nova ainda, deveria ter seus dezenove anos. Possuía longos cabelos escuros e levemente encaracolados nas pontas. Os olhos eram de um castanho excepcional, para contrastar com a pele relativamente clara da garota. – **Imagino que queiram dois quartos, não?**

- **Na verdade, seria muito bom se fosse três... **– Shiroi sorriu galanteador, mas suas feições retorceram-se de dor. Lynne pisara com força sobre o pé do arruaceiro.

- **Obrigada...** – Catherine deu um sorriso meio amarelo para a atendente e subiu as escadas lentamente, deixando um trio confuso para trás. Aukyner achou aquilo muito estranho e teria ido atrás da loira se a mercenária não estivesse abraçando-o pela cintura. Teria que esperar até o jantar agora.

* * *

O pequeno salão de refeições estava praticamente vazio. Apenas um grupo se encontrava sentado em uma mesa perto da janela. A lua encontrava-se alta no céu, iluminando aquela mesa. Aukyner não parava de olhar para Lynne como um adolescente apaixonado, enquanto Shiroi lançava cantadas baratas para a atendente, que ria com o que o arruaceiro lhe dizia. A sacerdotisa encarava o prato de comida, ainda intocado.

- **É uma noite muito bonita...** – Murmurou a mercenária, um pouco envergonhada. Tentava desviar o olhar para o lado oposto, mas os orbes esverdeados do cavaleiro quase que a hipnotizavam.

- **Lyn-chan tem razão...** – Aukyner sorriu, voltando seu olhar para a loira. Ficou espantado ao ver que a mesma não havia comido absolutamente nada. Catherine então resolveu comer forçadamente para não ser bombardeada com as perguntas do moreno. Apesar de estar ingerindo algo que todos elogiaram, não sentia o gosto na comida, o que fazia o seu jantar tornar-se ainda mais... Repugnante?

- **E enquanto eu vinha para cá, encontramos um Dragão Mut...**

Ouvia Shiroi falar, mas ainda assim, não ouvia. Seu pensamento estava longe, até demais. Não sabia o por quê, mas suas memórias voltaram até o dia em que reencontrou com Aukyner, quando ela já era uma sacerdotisa e ele, um mero espadachim. Seu coração fora acometido por um sentimento de nostalgia muito forte e a loira sorriu sozinha timidamente.

- **E então uma _Bola de Fogo_ enoooorme! Nunca tinha vist...**

Lembrava de como fora depois. Fora razoavelmente engraçado. Aukyner não lembrava de Catherine e o mesmo custou para acreditar que ela tinha crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Não só em corpo, mas mentalmente também. Ele, ainda um espadachim que ainda precisava de muito para prestar o teste. Ela, uma sacerdotisa que sempre fora a garota estabanada que apenas tinha uma fé fora do comum. Depois do encontro, viraram uma dupla imbatível. O espadachim defendia a loira enquanto ela orava fervorosamente para os deuses aumentarem a habilidade do moreno.

- **Eu te amo...**

- **E então com uma flecha só eu...**

A sacerdotisa congelou no lugar. Não queria levantar a cabeça. Não devia! Mas o corpo parecia _ter_ que comprovar. Erguendo a cabeça lentamente, fitou Aukyner. Na verdade apenas a bochecha do cavaleiro, já que o rosto do rapaz estava alinhado perfeitamente com o de Lynne em um longo beijo. No início ficara estática. Em seguida levantou-se em um pulo, assustando Shiroi que estava ao seu lado e a atendente que se encontrava sentada sobre as pernas do arruaceiro. A sua atitude brusca também interrompeu o beijo do casal, que a fitara assustado.

- **Com licença... Acho que... Irei deitar-me... A viagem deixou-me muito cansada...** – Curvou-se suavemente e saiu andando apressada. Novamente o cavaleiro achou a atitude muito estranha para a garota, afinal ela deveria estar faminta e o máximo que comera fora algumas carnes de ostra. Iria segui-la se Lynne não o arrebatasse com um selinho longo. Naquele momento esquecera de tudo o que deveria fazer no dia seguinte.

* * *

A primeira coisa que fizera ao entrar no quarto fora trancar a porta. Subira correndo as escadas e pela primeira vez não fora com o nariz em direção ao chão como fazia de costume. Os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas faziam-na ver o quarto completamente embaçado. Até esbarrara em uma das cadeiras enquanto caminhava na direção da cama. Jogou-se nela e afundou o rosto contra o travesseiro, passando as mãos por debaixo da almofada. Sentiu algo perfurar-lhe o dedo, fazendo com que a sacerdotisa puxasse rapidamente o braço para longe. Assustara-se, era verdade, mas a curiosidade de ver o que estava escondido ali era mais forte. Passou novamente uma das mãos por debaixo do travesseiro, tirando dali de baixo uma _Gladius_. Pertencia à Lynne e iria colocar a adaga no lugar quando viu o reflexo do seu rosto na lâmina.

_Suicídio_.

Novamente espantara-se. Aquele tipo de pensamento não combinava de maneira alguma com ela! Mas por um lado... Era tão... Convidativa a idéia! Analisou a arma e olhou para a ponta do dedo cortada. O sangue escorria ainda quente e pingava na batina negra da sacerdotisa. Esticou a mão e passou a adaga suavemente pelas costas da mão. Uma ferida superficial vertia um pouco mais de sangue que o dedo. Aquela única palavra batia constantemente na sua cabeça, como se a incitasse a passar a _Gladius_ logo pelo pescoço. Mas não podia! Tinha um trabalho para fazer! No entanto... O beijo... Aukyner estava feliz e não deveria atrapalhar... Talvez fosse melhor para todos se ela simplesmente deitasse e dormisse para sempre... Ou então fosse sozinha ou... Ou... Não! Tinha que espantar aquele tipo de pensamentos! Deveria primeiro terminar a missão e depois quem sabe? Entretanto a imagem do beijo surgiu forte em sua cabeça e ela resolveu-se. Repousou na cama com a adaga bem firme em mãos, suspirou fundo e relaxou. Deixou-se levar.


	12. Perigo!

**Capítulo 12 – Perigo!**

Era cedo em Hugel e o sol já raiara. Shiroi remexera-se desconfortável no sofá em que dormia, tentando fugir dos raios solares que atingiam seu rosto. Resmungara por algum tempo até que finalmente resolvera sentar-se. Espreguiçou-se para fazer com que a dor nas costas passasse um pouco. Maldito Aukyner, convidara Lynne para dormir no mesmo quarto apenas porque Catherine não abrira a porta. Se soubesse disso, teria convencido a adorável atendente do hotel reservar um quarto só para os dois. Até que não seria tão má idéia...

Olhou para o lado e fez uma careta. O casal dormia agarrado na enorme cama de casal. Até mesmo ele caberia ali e não teria que passar a noite no sofá. Mas nada podia ser feito agora. Finalmente saíra de cima do sofá, vestira seu casaco e deixara o quarto sem dizer nada. Não queria acordar o casal de apaixonados.

Assim que saíra do cômodo, iria descer para tomar o café se a porta da frente não fosse tão... Convidativa! Catherine deveria estar dormindo ainda e o arruaceiro apenas se deleitou com as imagens da sacerdotisa vestindo apenas uma camisola, um pijama curto ou até mesmo nada. Teve que segurar uma hemorragia nasal com tais pensamentos. Aproximou-se da porta, tirou dois grampos de dentro da roupa e encaixou-os na fechadura. Com certa dificuldade, conseguiu destrancar a porta. Abriu-a devagar e colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto, procurando a loira. Não estava na cama e nem dentro do cômodo. Coçou a cabeça, confuso, e decidiu abrir mais a porta para entrar. Não havia nada lá dentro além das adagas de Lynne.

Resolveu então sair do quarto, dando de ombros. Desceu as escadas assobiando uma melodia feliz. Finalmente iria visitar o tão famoso Templo de Odin. Quem sabe que riquezas ele encontraria por lá? Abriu um largo sorriso apenas de imaginar tudo que ganharia. Assim que colocou os pés no salão das refeições, viu a sacerdotisa sentada sozinha em uma das mesas. Ela comia calmamente _Bolinhos de Arroz com Morango_ e uma xícara fumegante repousava logo à sua frente. Sorriu novamente e caminhou silencioso como um gato até a loira. Catherine não percebeu a aproximação e continuou comendo um dos bolinhos. Permaneceu com o alimento na boca por alguns segundos para concentrar-se em escrever algo em um mapa velho.

- **Bu!** – O arruaceiro falou alto próximo à orelha da loira. No mesmo instante a sacerdotisa parecia engasgar-se com o pedaço de bolinho que comera. Catherine bateu umas duas vezes no próprio peito para a comida descer. Shiroi apenas riu baixo, furtou um dos últimos bolinhos e sentou-se na frente da jovem.

- **Quer me matar?!** – Esbravejou a loira, corada pela falta de ar repentina.

- **Claro que não! Eu não teria tanta sorte assim.** – O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos sorriu de maneira zombeteira. Mordeu o onigiri e recostou-se de maneira folgada no banco. – **Então... Por que não abriu a porta ontem à noite?**

- **Já tinha dormido**. – Mentiu Catherine.

- **Tão cedo? Pra quê? Sonhar com o Aukyner?** – Novamente Shiroi abriu um sorriso zombeteiro. Apesar de parecer tapado, ele não era nem um pouco desligado.

- **Não entendi aonde quer chegar com isso... **– A loira mentiu novamente. Baixou a cabeça até a franja cobrir-lhe os belíssimos olhos azuis.

- **Eu não sou cego, Catherine. Sei que gosta dele. Afinal, estamos os dois no mesmo bar...**

- **O que você sabe sobre mim?! Eu não gosto daquele... Daquele... Idiota!** – A sacerdotisa pareceu ficar irritada, pois se levantara repentinamente e bateu com ambas as mãos fechadas na mesa.

- **Assim como eu não gosto da idiota da Lyn...** – O rapaz apenas indicou com a cabeça o banco onde a loira estava sentada há segundos atrás e estendeu a xícara de chá. Ambos os conselhos foram aceitos: Catherine voltou a se sentar e bebericou o _Chá de Ervas e Mel_. – **Eu disse, estamos os dois no mesmo barco. Gosto de Lynne, mas ela nem sequer olha para mim. Já o Aukyner ainda se preocupa com você.**

- **Não acho justo atrapalhá-lo agora que ele está tão feliz...** – Murmurou baixo a jovem.

- **Ele me parece muito mais feliz com você do que namorando a Lyn... Pode parecer egoísta, mas é a verdade. Bom, continuamos nossa conversa depois que voltarmos da ilha, alguém já acordou.** – Indicou o rapaz com a cabeça para a porta. Lynne e Aukyner vinham de mãos dadas.

- **Bom dia!** – Sorriu Aukyner para o casal que estava sentado. – **Uh, Shiroi... Importa-se de sentar ao lado da Cath?**

O arruaceiro apenas revirou os olhos. Levantou-se de onde estava e sentou-se ao lado de Catherine. A loira apenas sorriu e segurou o prato de onigiris, oferecendo-o para Shiroi. O rapaz soltou uma risada com a atitude da sacerdotisa e aceitou um bolinho. Enfim, a jovem pareceu acreditar nas últimas palavras dele.

**~*~**

Apesar de já ser nove horas da manhã, uma espessa névoa cobria a ilha do Templo de Odin. Aukyner e Shiroi remavam o pequeno barco de madeira. Ao chegarem cada vez mais perto, o grupo percebia a imensidão daquele lugar. Foram tirados dos próprios devaneios quando o barco pareceu ficar preso em alguma coisa. Lynne e Catherine aproximaram-se das laterais e meteram a mão na água. Sentiram algo duro, longo, frio. Era um objeto feito de pedra maciça. Aos poucos alguns raios de sol conseguiam passar pela névoa, revelando que o objeto era o braço gigantesco de uma estátua. Apenas o braço. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiram sair dali.

- **Brr... Esse lugar me dá arrepios.** – Comentou Catherine, abraçando o próprio corpo. O barco já batia na margem da ilha.

- **A Lynne ainda me dá mais arrepios!** – Brincou Shiroi, levando um cascudo em seguida. – **Ai! Sua grossa!**

- **Os dois querem parar?** – Bufou Aukyner, descendo do barco e estendendo a mão para Catherine fazer o mesmo. A loira estranhou um pouco a atitude do rapaz e arqueou a sobrancelha. – **Que foi? Estou apenas ajudando-te... Se só andando você consegue cair, imagine então descendo de um barco.**

A sacerdotisa revirou os olhos e desceu do barco sem a ajuda do cavaleiro. Como o esperado, ela caiu direto de boca no chão. Mas daquela vez a sua falta de sorte não fora a culpada.

- **Por Odin... Tropecei em algo...** – Murmurou a loira, levantando-se devagar com uma das mãos no queixo.

- **Em sua batina?** – Brincou Shiroi, saindo do barco logo depois de Lynne.

Antes que pudesse revidar, a névoa pareceu dispersar-se um pouco mais e Catherine pôde ver em que tropeçou. Ou melhor, em quem. Era uma linda jovem jogada de bruços, com longos cabelos dourados, trajando uma armadura brilhante, apesar de meio amassada e chamuscada. A pele da mulher estava mais pálida do que deveria e possuía inúmeros hematomas e cortes. Um pequenino filete de sangue descia pelo canto dos lábios daquela desconhecida e, pelo líquido rubro já seco ao redor dela, deveria estar ali pelo menos há uns três dias.

A sacerdotisa colocou ambas as mãos nos lábios para não gritar de pavor. Já estivera em situações parecidas com aquela, mas nunca vira algo tão brutal como aquilo: um gigantesco rombo na altura do abdômen da jovem. Nem um Punho Supremo de Asura poderia causar tanto dano assim. Era um buraco de fora a fora, que quase separou o corpo da garota. As pontas dos cabelos loiros estavam manchadas de rubro e por toda a extensão dos mesmos e do rosto havia respingos de sangue. As entranhas da mulher estavam bem visíveis, causando ânsia até mesmo em Lynne. Aukyner apenas abraçou Catherine forte contra o peito, para que ela não ficasse mais tempo olhando àquela cena grotesca.

- **Venha... Vamos sair daqui, pessoal.** – Shiroi murmurou com o rosto virado, já começando a caminhar, mas a voz embargada da sacerdotisa fez com que ele parasse no meio do terceiro passo.

_Odin, banha-nos com a tua sabedoria..._

_Frigga, desça tua mão sobre uma de tuas filhas._

_Forseti, trace o destino deste ser com tua justiça..._

_Iduna, derrame o suco do teu pomar eterno sobre nós..._

_**Ressuscitar!**_

Uma imagem espectral de uma valquíria desceu dos céus, fechando o rombo no corpo da desconhecida. A pele, outrora tão pálida e gelada, foi ganhando uma cor mais viva e ficando mais quente. Logo a desconhecida respirou fundo, como se nunca tivesse o feito antes, e começou a tossir, engasgada com o ato repentino. Shiroi e Lynne se aproximaram, curiosos. Poucos sacerdotes conseguiam Ressuscitar alguém e era quase inacreditável que uma moça tão estabanada como Catherine possuísse tal habilidade. A sacerdotisa deu alguns tapinhas nas costas da jovem, que começava a se levantar com a ajuda de Aukyner.

- **O-O que aconteceu?** – A desconhecida abriu seus olhos, de um azul piscina belíssimo. Era incrível a semelhança entre ela e Catherine.

- **Nós que perguntamos... Está tudo bem? Dói em algum lugar? Posso Curar se você quiser.** – A sacerdotisa bombardeou logo a desconhecida com inúmeras perguntas, fazendo Aukyner suspirar e cortar logo a conversa da colega com uma única pergunta.

- **Qual o seu nome, senhorita?**

- **Hildr...** – Murmurou a loira. – **O-Onde estou?**

- **Na ilha do antigo Santuário de Odin. Eu sou Aukyner Aclahayr, a tagarela aqui que a ressuscitou é Catherine Shiba, a jovem de cabelos rosas é Lynne Kallisto e o...**

- **Eu sou Shiroi Sinclair, ao seu dispor, minha bela dama.** – O baderneiro apenas ajoelhou-se em frente de Hildr e esticou a mão para agarrar a da jovem e beijá-la. Falhou. A garota simplesmente levantou-se rapidamente, assustada.

- **Vocês têm que sair daqui, é muito perigoso!**

- **Acalme-se, Hildr-san. Não temos intenção nenhuma de ir embora. Diga-me, quem te machucou assim?** – Aukyner encarou a loira e levantou-se logo depois da garota.

- **Talvez não acreditem, mas... Foi uma Valquíria Caída...**

- **E o que estava fazendo aqui?** – Tornou a perguntar Aukyner.

- **Tentando derrotá-la...** – A loira virou a cabeça para o lado, envergonhada com a derrota que sofrera.

- **Então, Hildr-san, pode pegar o nosso barco e voltar para Hugel! Volte amanhã de manhã que estaremos aqui esperando!** – A sacerdotisa abriu um largo sorriso, causando uma gigantesca gota em todos. Apesar de tudo, Catherine não havia amadurecido nem um pouco. Ao perceber a expressão de todos, tratou logo de emendar. – **E-Ei... Vamos procurar hoje, se não encontrarmos, voltaremos outro dia... Isso que eu quis dizer, afinal, Hildr-san deve estar cansada.**

Todos concordaram, menos a jovem anteriormente ferida. Porém ela nem conseguiu discordar, pois a sacerdotisa levantou-se e sorriu calidamente.

- **Por favor, Hildr-san... Ficaria preocupada com você se ficasse ou então muito chateada se tentasse fazer com que voltemos. Não viemos aqui para brincar e nem matar ninguém então... Onegai...**

Com um aceno de cabeça, Hildr embarcou e aos poucos sumiu na névoa que ainda havia na ilha. Na mente da jovem, nem ela sabia ao certo por que aceitara aquilo, apenas... Concordara. Àquela sacerdotisa sabia como ser persuasiva com as outras pessoas.

**~*~**

O grupo então começou a sua caminhada pela ilha. Não sabiam nem por onde começar, mas foram andando. Encontraram inúmeras partes de estátuas gigantescas quebradas e templos pela metade. O terreno era acidentado, com vários planaltos e chapadas, dando uma enorme sensação de ambiente selvagem e inóspito ao local. A única coisa que tirava àquela sensação de medo era que, ali, as árvores e a grama ainda eram bem verdes. A névoa foi ficando mais espessa, o sentimento de estarem sendo observados, mais palpável, o clima, mais pesado. Catherine, que estava andando ao lado de Aukyner, não pôde evitar ficar agarrada ao braço do cavaleiro, que corou. Lynne não deu muita importância, pois estava muito nervosa para pensar naquilo. O vento começou a ficar mais forte no planalto onde estavam. As folhas eram arrancadas das árvores com violência. Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse fazendo aquilo, pois as árvores na planície de baixo nem sequer se mexiam.

- **Auky! Estou com medo!** – A sacerdotisa choramingou e apertou forte o braço do cavaleiro. O moreno apenas sacou sua espada e olhou ao redor, não encontrando nada.

- **Aukyner, melhor a gente sair daqui... Estou com um mau pressentimento...** – O baderneiro murmurou sério, chegando mais perto do cavaleiro, junto com Lynne, que apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

O moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça e puxou o braço que era agarrado pela loira, envolvendo-a pelos ombros em um abraço leve.

- **Vamos ir embora e nada de discordar... Está sentindo? Essa energia negativa me faz passar mal...** – O cavaleiro suava frio, estava meio pálido, mas ainda ficava firme no seu lugar. Catherine piscou confusa.

- **E-Eu não sinto nada, Auky... Está sentindo-se bem?**

Agora era a vez de o moreno ficar confuso. Aquela sensação sufocante lembrava vagamente as viagens por Niflheim, Glast Heim e até mesmo um pouco da Caverna de Payon. Olhou para Shiroi e Lynne e estes também pareciam um pouco afetados com aquele clima, mas não tanto quanto ele. Até que uma voz feminina tirou-o de seus devaneios.

- **Quanta escuridão dentro deste corpo... No entanto, o outro brilha tanto que é até ofuscante... Depois de Hildr, será divertido brincar com vocês...**

A voz foi esmaecendo até sumir. Aukyner levou ambas as mãos até a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, apertando o crânio. Shiroi e Lynne não sabiam o que fazer, enquanto Catherine tentava, em vão, puxar um dos braços do cavaleiro.

- **Auky! O que deu em você? Pare com isso!**

Porém a loira não era forte o bastante, comparada com o cavaleiro. A mercenária e o arruaceiro se aproximaram para ajudar, mas não puderam fazer muito. Uma mulher surgiu entre as árvores. Estranha mulher. Os cabelos também eram loiros, mas não tão brilhantes, e estavam adornados por um estranho elmo. Os olhos azuis tinham um quê de malícia. O sorriso, macabro, assim como toda ela. Era bela, mas possuía aquele tipo de... Beleza que fascina e ao mesmo tempo assusta. Começando pelas asas negras como a noite, que se moviam incessantemente para fazer com que a mulher voasse a apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Logo vinha a armadura, que era quase idêntica a de Hildr. Apenas não o era por causa da cor escura do metal. Uma capa vermelha e meio rasgada balançava de acordo com a intensidade do vento, junto com uma capa escura que cobria a cintura. As botas também negras iam até a altura do joelho, com alguns adornos prateados. A vestimenta da mulher era o que menos assustava. O que mais dava medo eram os braços daquele ser. O esquerdo era formado por uma espécie de névoa negra, mas espessa o suficiente para carregar uma luva gigante dotada de garras. Já o direito nem sequer poderia ser chamado de braço. Também era formado pela estranha névoa, mas tinha o formato de uma lança afiadíssima.

- **Não se aproximem mais do que isso do homem, ou realmente dar-se-ão mal...** – A mulher sibilou perigosa, avançando no casal. Shiroi e Lynne colocaram-se em frente à Catherine e Aukyner para protegê-los, mas não obtiveram sucesso algum. A mercenária apenas raspou a _Rondel_ na luva daquela mulher antes de ser atirada longe por um soco, enquanto Shiroi nem sequer conseguira sacar seu arco. Fora facilmente empurrado para longe com a extensão da lança.

A sacerdotisa estava preocupada demais com o seu colega que nem sequer percebeu a aparição daquela mulher. Apenas tomou consciência da presença daquele ser quando uma sombra projetou-se sobre as suas costas. Virou-se devagar antes de arregalar os olhos. Iria gritar se aquela mão enevoada não a empurrasse morro abaixo, junto com Aukyner. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo bater contra pedras, sem proteção alguma. Porém o que mais lhe preocupava era que o moreno nem sequer reagia. Ignorou os baques do corpo para agarrar o cavaleiro e abraçá-lo com força, para que ele não se machucasse muito.

Assim que chegaram ao chão, Catherine apenas tossiu pela falta de ar. As pancadas que recebera nas costas tiraram-lhe o fôlego, mas sorriu aliviada ao constar que Aukyner estava bem. O cavaleiro, aos poucos, levantava-se, com a cabeça baixa. A loira também se colocou de pé, cambaleando um pouco pelo empurrão repentino. A sacerdotisa apenas ergueu o olhar até encontrar com a mulher que a empurrara. Não havia dúvidas, aquela era uma Valquíria Caída.

- **Eu pensei que ela fosse menos assustadora e mais viol...** – A loira fora interrompida por um violento golpe nas costas, que fez com que a jovem caísse ajoelhada no chão com falta de ar. Virou-se lentamente para trás, a tempo de ver Aukyner com um galho pesado na mão. Galho este responsável pela sua falta de ar. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas apenas fora golpeada novamente, desta vez na altura da cabeça. Pedaços de pele e fios de cabelos dourados ficaram presos na madeira, junto com um líquido rubro que pingava incessantemente. Catherine apenas foi ao chão, com a cabeça latejando de dor. Virou novamente a cabeça a ponto de ver os olhos do cavaleiro. Escuros, foscos e... Mareados. Era apenas uma marionete, mas no fundo, não queria machucar a loira.

- **Ele está à mercê da minha vontade... É bom correr se quiser viver, garota. Isso é, se conseguir...**

A sacerdotisa apenas arregalou os olhos, antes de receber outro golpe na cabeça. Seguido de outro, no corpo, e outro. O sangue manchava os arbustos com respingos, assim como o rosto do cavaleiro, o chão, a arma, as rochas. Não demorou muito para o corpo de Catherine repousar sobre uma poça de sangue. Os longos e louros cabelos estavam espalhados e pintados de vermelho. Os olhos, fechados para sempre.


	13. Bifrost

**Capítulo 13 – Bifrost**¹

Os ventos sacudiam as árvores como se fossem arrancá-las do solo. O cavaleiro permanecia ali, ajoelhado na frente da jovem. Inconformado, enraivecido, perdido. Catherine estava morta e ele fora o seu algoz. Nem Lynne, nem a Valquíria. Ele. As lágrimas que mareavam o rosto do rapaz foram escorrendo pelas bochechas e pingando no chão vermelho. O silêncio finalmente voltara à sua mente, mas nunca tão aterrador quanto agora. Olhou para as mãos, manchadas daquele líquido rubro. Sentiu a bílis subir pela garganta e virou o rosto, vomitando-a.

- **Aukyner!** – Shiroi berrou, esquivando de outro golpe da Valquíria, saltando e deslizando barranco abaixo habilmente. Chegando perto do cavaleiro, nem olhou para a sacerdotisa quase desfigurada que jazia silenciosamente no chão, apenas socou-o forte no rosto, a ponto de derrubar o moreno. – **Não adianta lamentar mais...**

- **Mas eu...**

- **Você não fez nada! Não teria coragem! Ela fez...**

O baderneiro apontou com o arco na direção da Valquíria, que estava mais ocupada com Lynne no momento para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Aukyner ergueu-se com a ajuda do outro rapaz. Tateou a cintura em busca de sua _Claymore_, mas não teve sucesso algum em encontrá-la.

- **Procurando isso?** – O arruaceiro estendeu todo o cinto do cavaleiro, que estava partido. O moreno apenas assentiu em silêncio, amarrou-o de qualquer maneira na cintura e tirou sua espada da bainha. Faria aquilo por Catherine, a sua Cath.

* * *

- **Isso é tudo que pode fazer?** – Murmurou a Valquíria, defendendo-se com facilidade de cada golpe que Lynne desferia. A mercenária já estava começando a se irritar com aqueles braços-que-não-eram-braços. Em um rápido movimento, lançou seu _Stiletto_ na direção do ombro da oponente. A arma atravessou um monte de fumaça.

- **Mas isso é...**

- **Impossível? Eu também achei isso quando desobedeci Odin e o maldito deixou com que meus braços fossem arrancados como palitos de dente. Não sei se aquele "deus" abençoou-me ou amaldiçoou-me. Agora sou invencível! Lembre-se bem, criança. Você não morreu para um monstro qualquer, morreu para a Valquíria Randgris!** – Avançando em Lynne, a Valquíria Caída apenas aplicou uma seqüência de golpes tremendamente rápida. A mercenária nem pôde ver, mas sabia que aquilo se tratava das poderosas **_Lâminas Destruidoras_** dos mercenários. Não sabia nem como Randgris conseguira fazer aquilo, já que usava uma lança para atacar! Tombou, sentindo aquela energia nefasta aproximar de seu corpo todo machucado.

- **Randgris! Sua luta é comigo agora!** – Aukyner interveio, colocando-se entre Lynne e a loira. Shiroi apenas pegou a amiga no colo e voltou a saltar barranco abaixo, onde era mais seguro.

- **Você é facilmente manipulável, caro cavaleiro. Infelizmente não é um adversário a minha altura.** – A Valquíria encarou-o novamente nos olhos, tentando resgatar todas as memórias ruins do moreno para controlá-lo como fizera antes. Porém uma forte aura divina pairou sobre ambos.

_"Não conseguirás fazê-lo teu uma segunda vez, Randgris. Eu não permito!"_

Outra ventania abateu-se sobre o local, mas não era violenta e sinistra. Era morna e dispersava toda a neblina do lugar, cobrindo-o com os raios de sol. Agora era possível ver o lugar melhor. Era um templo completamente destruído. Estátuas quebradas para todos os lados, pontes caindo, pilastras tombadas ou quebradas, pisos de cerâmica partidos ao meio ou em estilhaços. Antigamente aquele deveria ser o mais belo templo dedicado à Odin, mas hoje não era mais do que uma marca do passado. A única parte realmente deplorável era o corpo jovem de Catherine deitado em uma poça de sangue. Mas mesmo naquele estado, ela parecia irradiar aquela aura de alegria contagiante que sempre carregara consigo, desde que a conhecera.

- **Sozinho, realmente não sou páreo para ti. Mas não estou sozinho... Não mais. _Rapidez com Duas Mãos_!** – Sentindo aquele frenesi no corpo, o cavaleiro avançou destemido na direção da Valquíria, golpeando-a de todas as formas possíveis. Mas a loira pareceu não ter muitos problemas para esquivar e defender, não demorando para rechaçar os ataques de Aukyner com um contra-ataque, usando um potente _**Brandir Lança**_, que arremessou-o para trás.

- **Apenas vou precisar sujar minhas mãos para eliminar todos vocês ao invés de deixá-lo fazer meu trabalho...** – Riu a mulher, aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz, que ainda estava meio atordoado. Retendo a lança, Randgris mirou um golpe certeiro no peito do rapaz. A névoa que compunha a arma parecia girar como se quisesse perfurar e estraçalhar Aukyner. O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe de misericórdia que parecia vir em câmera lenta. Mas ele não veio. A lança de Randgris ficou presa em uma espécie de escudo verde espectral. Entreabrindo os olhos, o moreno ficou tão espantado quanto a Valquíria.

- **Desde... Ah, Cath...** – Aukyner murmurou meio baixo para si mesmo, fechando os olhos com força para segurar as lágrimas. Randgris ainda não conseguia se mexer, pela surpresa. Pensara que seria fácil destruir todos aqueles humanos, começando por aquela que mais lhe dava trabalho. Mas, mesmo depois de morta, a alma da sacerdotisa não lhe dava descanso algum. Por um segundo o tempo pareceu parar, mas o segundo fora o suficiente para Aukyner lembrar-se daquele dia, quando reencontrara a sacerdotisa e em seguida o dia que ganhara sua primeira missão como um membro oficial da Cavalaria de Prontera.

***~Flashback~***

_- **Por Frigga, onde ele estava com a cabeça ao vir para cá?**_

_Aquilo não passara de um resmungo nervoso ao seu ouvir. O corpo todo doía e ardia ainda um pouco, mas aquilo não era nada comparado a sua dor anterior. Entreabriu os olhos e tudo ainda estava escuro e embaçado, como se tudo estivesse coberto por uma espessa neblina. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes, até conseguir focalizar o céu escuro. Inúmeros pontinhos cintilantes manchavam o véu negro, junto com uma grande esfera luminosa. A lua estava especialmente belíssima naquela noite. Remexeu-se sutilmente, para virar o rosto na direção do calor. Era uma fogueira, já meio fraca. Deveria ser de madrugada, pois o vento frio lambia-lhe o rosto com muita freqüência, farfalhando as folhas das árvores em um clima sinistro. O local estava úmido, o que denunciava água perto do local ou a aproximação de uma tempestade. Mas apesar de tudo, estava bem aquecido por uma manta cheirosa. Isso já indicava que não era dele, pois a sua sempre cheirava a mofo. Levantou devagar, gemendo baixo ao sentir uma forte dor no rosto. Levou a mão até o local que doía e constou que ali havia um gordo curativo. Olhou em volta e viu algo que simplesmente o paralisou: a mais bela sacerdotisa que ele já havia visto._

_Longos cabelos loiros presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Os olhos estavam semicerrados, como se a jovem custasse a se manter acordada. Lábios finos, corpo muito bem moldado pela batina sagrada. A expressão era de cansaço, e as olheiras embaixo dos orbes denunciavam que aquela não era a primeira noite que estivera acordada para cuidar dele. Quando finalmente conseguiu desviar sua atenção para outra coisa que não fosse à mulher à sua frente, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para os lados e viu seu _Elmo_ – agora riscado – e suas _Barbatanas_ ao seu lado. Voltou o olhar para a bela moça à sua frente e pigarreou para chamar sua atenção. A loira ergueu a cabeça devagar, ainda com os orbes semicerrados. Mas ao vê-lo já sentado, os olhos da loira arregalaram-se, mostrando-se azuis como o puro céu da manhã sem nuvens. Abrindo um sorriso radiante que fez com que o espadachim ruborizasse, avançou nele, agarrando-o em um abraço na altura do pescoço e derrubando-o no chão pelo peso extra._

_- **Que bom que você acordou! Estava ficando preocupada. Como se sente? Ainda dói em algum lugar? Está com febre? Fome?** – A loira tinha uma voz melodiosa e gentil, apesar de falar rápido e atropelar algumas palavras com sua cômica afobação. Todo ou qualquer sinal de cansaço havia completamente desaparecido._

_- **Eu... Eu... Er... E-Estou bem, se-senhorita. Obrigado pela ahm... Ajuda?** – Aukyner balbuciou embasbacado pelo jeito extrovertido da jovem, ruborizando ainda mais ao perceber que a loira caíra em cima de si logo após o agarrão. Retomando um pouco a compostura após engolir o seco da garganta, o moreno murmurou ainda meio constrangido. – **A quem devo a minha vida agora?**_

_- **Ahn?** – A sacerdotisa ficou confusa, erguendo a cabeça e ficando com o rosto muito próximo do dele. Porém, inocente, não reparou o quão perto estava._

_- **S-Seu nome, s-senhorita...** – O espadachim gaguejou comicamente, sabendo o quão corado já estava. Pensou que iria enfartar ao ver a moça curvar os lábios em um sorriso um tanto quanto divertido._

_- **Ora Aukyner! Sou eu!** – Gargalhou a jovem. Mas, ao vê-lo ainda mais confuso, soltou-o no abraço e ajeitou-se ajoelhada em frente ao moreno. Levando as mãos até as fitas que prendiam os cabelos, deixou-os cascatearem pelas costas e pelos ombros. Logo, abriu um sorriso infantil. – **E agora?**_

_- **C-C-C-Cath?!** – Berrou meio alto o rapaz, quase caindo para trás ao ver o quanto a amiga crescera! Em todos os sentidos. Ela ficara muito mais madura dentro da batina de sacerdotisa, além de ter ganhado muito mais corpo. Iria continuar falando quando a jovem loira aproximou-se rapidamente e calou-o com a mão._

_- **Ssssssh... Ainda estamos no mangue, então, se não quiser ter que lutar com nenhum outro Dragão Mutante, é bom ficar bem quietinho...**_

_Era verdade. O Dragão Mutante. O seu Mestre. Baixou o olhar, deprimido. Como pudera ter sido tão idiota até aquele ponto? A loira, ao vê-lo daquela maneira, apenas pousou os dedos no rosto do colega e forçou-o a levantar a cabeça, encarando-o piedosamente. Afagou a pele pálida do amigo e sorriu gentil. Logo, ergueu a outra mão e deu-lhe um cascudo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo baixar a cabeça._

_- **AI! O que pensa que está fazendo?!** – Ergueu a cabeça um pouco depois, esbravejando com a loira. Mas a carranca logo se desfez em vergonha ao ver os olhos azulados de Catherine mareados. Sentiu uma forte onda de culpa invadi-lo, obrigando-o a desviar o olhar._

_- **Você prometeu que ficaria bem... Que iria fazer isso para ficar mais forte e me proteger... Mas você quase morreu! Também prometeu que viria me ver assim que os dois anos se passassem... Mas mais um se passou, e então outro... E, quando finalmente eu te vejo, você nem se lembra de mim?** – A mágoa e raiva eram palpáveis na voz embargada da loira. Ao invés de passar-lhe um sermão, no entanto, jogou-se novamente nos braços de Aukyner, chorando contra o peito do rapaz. O moreno ficou sem saber o que fazer por algum tempo, mas logo a abraçou de volta para afagar os seus longos cabelos dourados. E assim ele ficou até que a colega adormecera. Essa era uma das características mais marcantes da loira: ela conseguia ser cruelmente inocente._

_- **Sinto muito Cath... Isso não acontecerá novamente. Por isso, prometo que irei protegê-la de agora em diante. Afinal... A minha vida sempre esteve em suas mãos...** – Sussurrou gentilmente o espadachim ao pé do ouvido da sacerdotisa. Com cuidado, secou-lhe a trilha de lágrimas ainda úmida e beijou-lhe a testa com cuidado. Aquela promessa ele não quebraria._

***~Fim do Flashback~***

Era uma promessa. E ele, novamente, conseguira quebrá-la. Duas vezes em menos de um mês. Trocara Catherine por Lynne erroneamente e ainda foi o responsável pela morte da jovem. Grossas lágrimas agora brotaram dos olhos do moreno. Lágrimas de raiva, mágoa e culpa.

***~Flashback~***

_- **Isso arde!** – Afastou-se um belíssimo cavaleiro das mãos de uma sacerdotisa igualmente linda._

_- **Se fizesse o que eu digo e ficasse longe do meio dos monstros, isso não teria acontecido. Agora vê se fique quieto ou isso pode infeccionar.** – Esbravejou a moça, passando um paninho úmido em uma ferida na testa do amigo, que mordeu o lábio para não grunhir de dor novamente. Depois de algum tempo, a jovem afastou o pano, fez um curativo e olhou para seu trabalho, orgulhosa._

_- **Será que ás vezes você poderia ser um pouco mais feminina e cuidar do enfermo melhor?** – Debochou Aukyner, recostando-se no muro do pátio de treinamento da Cavalaria de Prontera. Sorriu internamente ao ver a pele branca da colega tornar-se um vermelho tão vívido de raiva que até mesmo o Baphomet teria medo dela._

_Porém, antes mesmo da jovem poder esbravejar com o cavaleiro, um dos mensageiros do Conselho interrompeu o casal._

_- **Com licença, Shiba-san, Aclahayr-san. O Chefe dos Cavaleiros mandou-me aqui para entregar-lhe isto.** – O rapaz fez uma leve reverência, entregou um envelope e depois saiu tão rápido quanto veio._

_Aukyner ficou olhando aquele envelope meio embasbacado. Aquela era a primeira missão que recebia depois que virara cavaleiro. Continuou com o olhar fixado no envelope pardo com o escudo da Cavalaria selando-o em cera vermelha. Engoliu o seco na garganta e abriu-o. Leu o conteúdo e prendeu a respiração ao terminar. Não poderia deixar Cath vê-lo._

_- **Glast Heim hãn?** – Disse Catherine perto do ouvido dele, que pulou pelo susto. O tempo todo ela estivera espiando por cima do ombro do colega, curiosa demais para esperá-lo dizer do que se tratava._

_- **Por Odin! Quer me matar do coração?** – Ralhou o moreno, dobrando novamente a carta e guardando-a dentro da bolsa de couro que tinha. Juntou sua espada e embainhou-a. Logo se levantou e bateu uma poeira imaginária da capa. – **Eu vou... Ahn... Indo então.**_

_- **Ei, me espera! Eu vou com você.** – Rapidamente a loira também se levantou, pegando o seu _Atordoador_ para acompanhá-lo. Aukyner parou de caminhar e virou-se sério para ela._

_- **Você não vai a lugar algum. Eu tenho que fazer essa patrulha sozinho. É muito perigoso.**_

_- **Exatamente por isso! Você vai acabar se machucando, se bem o conheço.** – Catherine cruzou os braços e bufou meio irritada com aquilo, batendo a ponta do pé no chão de maneira que demonstrasse bem sua impaciência._

_- **Mas Cath...**_

_- **Você prometeu! Eu não vou te deixar sozinho de novo, é bem capaz de você não voltar...** – Murmurou a loira, um pouco magoada._

_Suspirou. Não teve outro jeito._

**_

* * *

__Estavam a mais de duas horas rondando a antiga capital agora em ruínas. Não viam nada de extraordinário, além de Gárgulas e algumas Névoas. Porém, apesar daquela facilidade, Aukyner sentia algo no peito pesar. Era uma sensação muito ruim, além de fazer com que respirasse com dificuldade. Parou de andar de repente, fazendo com que a sacerdotisa também parasse._**

_- **Cath... Quero que me prometa uma coisa agora...** – Murmurou o moreno com certa morbidez na voz. Ao ver a loira assentir, apenas respirou fundo, segurando as pequenas mãos quentes da colega. – **Se algo acontecer, quero que abra um Portal para o mais longe que puder e entre nele. E não me conteste, por favor...**_

_Novamente a loira anuiu com a cabeça, um pouco a contragosto. Temia deixar o rapaz sozinho. Também sentia aquele clima pesado instalar-se na capital, mas não sabia ainda o que era. Até que o chão tremeu. Uma, duas, três, quatro, dezenas de vezes. Cada vez com mais intensidade. O céu, já nublado do lugar, ficou escuro por completo, com raios cortando e iluminando o local. Uma ventania nefasta balançava as árvores. Aukyner rapidamente sacou sua Claymore, olhando para os lados rapidamente._

_- **A-Auky, o que é i-isso?** – Choramingou a loira, agarrando o braço livre do amigo. O cavaleiro apenas soltou-se dela e olhou-a por cima do ombro, de maneira muito séria._

_- **Esconda-se Cath... E apenas saia de lá se tiver que fazer o que me prometeu. Caso contrário, FI-QUE lá!**_

_A sacerdotisa afirmou mais uma vez e correu para trás de duas estátuas tombadas entre colunas, ficando bem escondida. Porém, deixava a cabeça para fora, para poder observar o que aconteceria com Aukyner. Os próximos segundos pareceram durar horas. Até que as árvores mais próximas foram derrubadas por um ser enorme. Imponente como um edifício e tosco como uma torre de pedra. Era uma criatura musculosa e um pouco encurvada graças às suas patas de bode e o abdômen levemente humanóide. Carregava nas mãos uma imensa foice que refletia a luz dos relâmpagos. Era uma arma de lâmina mais negra que a noite e de um cabo de madeira contorcido. A mesma emanava uma aura escura de medo e morte. O enorme monstro vira-se para o céu, fazendo com que sua faceta macabra fosse revelada. O rosto também lembrava o de um bode. Tinha olhos vermelhos e um par de chifres na cabeça, que parecia carregar com orgulho, por ser um símbolo de sua força. Era o gigantesco Baphomet._

_Catherine segurou-se para não gritar de pavor ao ver o gigantesco animal ali naquele lugar. Aukyner então simplesmente congelara no lugar ao ver que aquele monstro fora o responsável por matar seus pais na frente de seus olhos. A mão que segurava a espada à frente do corpo tremia violentamente e ele não conseguia se mexer. O Baphomet crispou os lábios em um sorriso ao ver a sua presa tão indefesa. Com um balido, o ser simplesmente avançou na direção do cavaleiro, que arregalou mais os olhos ao ver a foice subir sobre a cabeça do animal e em seguida descer em câmera lenta. Pensou que aquele seria o fim, mas a arma macabra apenas raspou em seu braço, derrubando-o. O motivo era óbvio: uma marca de cruz sobre o olho do Baphomet. O monstro balia e batia as patas no chão, como se sentisse muito incômodo. O moreno, mesmo sentindo uma dor lancinante no braço pela ferida, apenas olhou para o lado, vendo a loirinha tremer com as mãos juntas e os olhos arregalados. Ela havia acabado de soltar uma **Luz Divina** direto no olho do grande monstro. Porém a sacerdotisa logo se recuperou e correu na direção do amigo com uma Gema Azul em mãos._

_A única coisa que Aukyner lembrava fora de uma luz forte e depois o som de pássaros em uma floresta mais fechada, com um corpo pesado sobre o seu. Entreabrindo os olhos, viu Catherine observá-lo ainda com a expressão retorcida em pavor. Até fechar os olhos sentindo novamente aquela dor mais do que incômoda._

_- **Ah! Sinto muito, Auky!** – Gemeu a loira, saindo de cima do colega para ajudá-lo a sentar-se, escorando-o contra o corpo cuidadosamente para analisar a ferida que o Baphomet abrira._

_- **O-Onde estamos?** – Murmurou o rapaz com um dos olhos fechados, não negando a ajuda da amiga. Virou então o rosto na direção dela, sentindo o nariz roçar ao dela. Instantaneamente corou, e a dor pareceu sumir. Engoliu o seco novamente, encarando-a._

_- **P-Payon...** – Sussurrou a jovem. Ficaram por vários minutos se encarando, antes de Catherine baixar mais o rosto e dar um selinho terno e longo nos lábios de Aukyner. Não passara daquilo. A sacerdotisa pareceu finalmente perceber o que fazia e imediatamente largou-o. – **S-Sinto muito!** – Fechou os olhos, envergonhada demais para encará-lo, levando as mãos até o rosto e deixando o cavaleiro desabar no chão. Aquilo fora o suficiente para que ele desmaiasse de dor. Havia caído sobre o próprio braço ferido._

***~Fim do Flashback~***

As lembranças foram o bastante para perceber o quanto devia à Catherine. E não iria embora enquanto não cumprisse ao menos o desejo da loira: livrar Rune-Midgard das garras do rei Tristan II que apenas queria sua destruição em conjunto com as Valquírias.

- **Eu vou levar a tua cabeça embora, Randgris! ISSO é uma promessa que manterei a fogo e ferro!** – Bradou Aukyner, avançando na Valquíria com a determinação redobrada. Mas, ainda assim, a loira pareceu não ter dificuldade alguma em defender-se e esquivar-se do cavaleiro. O moreno não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado. Atacava com estocadas, saques rápidos e até movia-se em piruetas para tentar acertar aquela monstra. Mas nada parecia funcionar contra ela. Novamente, o desespero pareceu tomar conta dele. Randgris, ao perceber isso, sorriu largamente.

- **Não importa o quanto tentem! Tudo que usares será inútil contra mim! Entenda isso logo de uma vez, humano ridículo, e pereça ante meu poder!** – A Valquíria gritou antes de avançar em cima de Aukyner. Iria novamente usar o poder das _**Lâminas Destruidoras**_, mas uma fina dor instalou-se na altura de seus olhos. Uma flecha. Aquela flecha fora rápida o suficiente para quase cegar-lhe sem que ela percebesse o seu avanço. Com um grunhido, procurou o único que sabia que podia usar flechas. Encontrou-o em cima de uma rocha, perto do barranco. Apesar da fúria em seu olhar, Shiroi pareceu não se intimidar. Muito pelo contrário, sorriu.

- **Essa foi pela Cath. A próxima será por Lynne. A última será por ter tomado o controle de Aukyner.** – O rapaz sorriu convencido, armando uma próxima flecha.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Randgris. Com um movimento do braço-lança, ela baixou o visor de seu elmo cinzento, crispando os lábios com a audácia de Shiroi. Bateu as asas algumas vezes para ficar um pouco mais alta. Ergueu então a lança sobre a cabeça, sem demonstrar toda aquela confiança que tivera até agora. As nuvens agruparam-se e vários raios cortavam os céus. Aukyner sabia do que se tratava. Sabia melhor do que ninguém O QUE viria agora. Virando-se rapidamente, tentou avisar o arruaceiro que ficou confuso com a forte mudança de tempo. Mas não fora rápido o bastante. A voz fria e cortante de Randgris foi ouvida.

- _**Ira... De THOR!!**_ – Berrou a loira, antes de um verdadeiro pandemônio em forma de raios e explosões caísse sobre a cabeça do rapaz de cabelos grisalhos. Aukyner apenas fora atingido pelos galhos e pedaços de pedra que se desprenderam pela potência do golpe. Quando o clarão acabou, Shiroi estava de pé, olhando para cima, com os orbes semicerrados e o corpo chamuscado e ferido. Até mesmo fumaça subia. Então ele finalmente tombou para trás, rolando barranco abaixo novamente.

- **Shiroi!** – O moreno correu até a beirada do lugar, mas suspirou aliviado ao ver que Lynne amparara a queda do colega. A mercenária estava com alguns curativos mal feitos, mas daria para sobreviver. Apesar daquilo, apenas desviou o olhar, afinal, ainda eram namorados.

- **Está tudo bem... Shiroi contou-me tudo. Detone logo essa desgraçada, pela Cath...** – Sorriu a moça, arrastando o jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados para poder cuidar dele. Aukyner suspirou ainda mais aliviado. Outro peso saíra de seus ombros. Voltou seu olhar para a Valquíria tempo o suficiente para defender-se com a Claymore de uma potente investida. Randgris quase rosnou, com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando por detrás do visor.

- **Acham que só porque fizeram uma feridinha de nada em mim quer dizer que tem chance de vencerem? Farei com que coma da terra manchada pelo sangue da sacerdotisa para ver que n...** – Não conseguiu terminar.

- _**Impacto Explosivo!**_ – Bradou o cavaleiro, afastando a Valquíria depois que uma forte onda de calor pareceu explodir ao redor dele. Os olhos esverdeados pareciam queimar apenas pelo fato de Randgris ter falado de Catherine. – **Nunca... Fale da minha Cath... Com essa boca imunda, sua impostora decadente!** – Aukyner gritou antes de avançar novamente em Randgris, atacando-a com uma fúria jamais vista.

No início, a Valquíria apenas recuou com os golpes, defendendo-se como podia. A _Claymore_ do moreno riscava a armadura da loira e algumas vezes rasgavam a pele das pernas dela quando esta tentava voar para longe. Até que a monstra pegou o ritmo do cavaleiro e voltou a empurrá-lo com a mão em forma de garra quando ele tentou uma estocada suicida, mirando o lado direito do corpo da oponente e deixando a guarda baixa. Apenas não o matou porque a lança não iria feri-lo nem se quisesse devido à proximidade.

Aukyner arfava. O ódio por aquela mulher apenas crescia a cada segundo. Mas o sol voltou a raiar, junto com uma brisa quente e aconchegante. Os cabelos rebeldes do moreno mexeram-se, mas aquilo pareceu não ser o suficiente para acalmar-lhe o espírito. Pelo contrário, o calor apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais eufórico. Porém aquele calor pareceu tomar forma. A carranca de Randgris simplesmente sumiu ao ver o que ali se formava. O cavaleiro pensou em atacá-la, mas algo em seu interior fez com que virasse. Ali, logo atrás dele, um espectro dourado de Catherine pairava resplandecente como a aurora após um dia de chuva, com as mãos juntas e olhos fechados, como se rezasse. Lynne e Shiroi olharam para aquela cena embasbacados, pensando estarem sob efeito alucinógeno da dor que sentiam após a batalha. Não tardou para que ela entreabrisse os olhos e sorrisse.

_"A raiva sempre foi um defeito seu, Auky... E não deve deixar-se levar por ela, ou irás acabar morrendo. Eu não estou mais presente para curá-lo como antes fazia... Estarei sempre contigo, mas apenas enquanto permitir que haja luz em teu coração, e não somente as trevas que agora vejo. Não faça isso consigo mesmo..."_

- **Mas Cath... A promessa... Eu...**

_"Eu não o culpo, Auky. Agora, não seja oponente de si mesmo. Faça com que ela seja oponente de si mesma. Boa sorte, Auky..."_

- **E-Espera, Cath!** – Gritou o moreno, estendendo uma das mãos para tentar alcançar o espectro da amiga. Mas a única que conseguiu tocar foi o vento quente. Baixou o braço, derrotado. Não entendera absolutamente nada do que a sacerdotisa falara. Apenas que a raiva iria consumi-lo e que ela não o culpava. Mesmo não compreendendo as palavras da jovem, ele sentiu-se extremamente leve. Voltou-se para Randgris, que parecia estar voltando a si aos poucos.

- **Hum... Pelo visto subestimei a garota. Mesmo morta, traz-me muitas complicações. Pronto para morrer agora, sem interrupções?** – Resmungou a Valquíria, voltando a entrar em uma posição ofensiva. O cavaleiro encarou-a longamente.

Não deveria fazer de si o próprio oponente, e sim dela a sua oponente. Que diabos aquilo queria dizer? O tempo pareceu correr mais devagar do que o normal enquanto pensava naquela pequenina charada. Mas não pôde pensar por muito tempo. Randgris voltou a avançar violentamente para cima dele. Ela erguera a lança. A guarda ficara baixa. Era isso!

No primeiro golpe, foi obrigado a rolar para o lado para não ser atingido. Assim que se recompôs, pode ver a Valquíria avançar novamente. Ele esperou, tomando uma posição defensiva daquela vez. Não teria escapatória, iria defender-se como podia. Um segundo. Aquela era a margem de acerto. Nem um milésimo a mais ou a menos. Randgris veio, tentando estocá-lo dessa vez. Aukyner amparou o braço-lança da loira com a espada e sorriu. Era agora.

- **_Contra-Ataque!_** – Bradou o cavaleiro, deslizando o fio da arma perigosamente por toda a sua extensão, atingindo em cheio o peito da Valquíria. O golpe fora potente, mas não a ponto de varar o corpo de Randgris, que caiu para trás com falta de ar. Aukyner não esperou mais e literalmente montou sobre o corpo caído da loira, apontando a _Claymore_ para seu pescoço. Ela sabia que era poderosa, mas qualquer movimento faria com que aquela lâmina simplesmente fosse enterrada em seu pescoço.

Ali os dois ficaram, ele por cima dela, ambos encarando-se. Randgris suava frio, engolindo em seco. Porém, Aukyner encarava-a com certa indiferença. Não tremia mais de raiva ou de medo. Continuava ali, firme. Quando a Valquíria tentou mexer-se para levantar-se, o moreno apenas pressionou a Claymore contra a traquéia da mulher. Aquilo foi o suficiente para acalmá-la. Os minutos ali foram longos e silenciosos. Apenas o respirar de ambos podia ser ouvido. Um arfante e descompassado. O outro calmo e pausado. Não demorou para Lynne subir o barranco com Shiroi escorado em seu corpo. Ambos ficaram embasbacados ao verem aquela cena. Mas não falaram nada.

- **Ressuscite-a...** – Murmurou Aukyner com a voz embargada, deixando que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Mas nenhuma escorreu até aquele momento.

- **Quem pensa que sou? Uma sacerdotisa de Odin? Eu não tenho esse poder, rapaz.** – Randgris estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o pedido absurdo do cavaleiro acima de si que tinha a sua vida na ponta da espada. – **Além do mais, muito tempo passou-se, ela já deve estar em Valh...**

- **RESSUSCITE-A!** – Berrou o moreno, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livres pelo rosto agora. Novamente a mulher tentou levantar-se, mas a lâmina continuou pressionando o seu pescoço, fazendo com que um filete de sangue descesse dali. Ela enfim desistiu. Até que uma mão pousou no ombro do cavaleiro. Ele ergueu a cabeça.

Era Lynne, que apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. Aukyner voltou a baixar a cabeça e gritou com raiva, erguendo a espada. Baixou-a na direção da Valquíria, mas esta se fincou ao lado da cabeça da mulher, que olhou a lâmina assustada. O arruaceiro e a mercenária olharam para o rapaz com pena, até que um ruflar suave de asas foi ouvido junto a um relincho. Todos, até Randgris, voltaram seus olhares para cima.

Ali, montada em um belíssimo corcel branco alado, vinha Hildr. A armadura, outrora destroçada, estava tão polida e adornada que até mesmo o mais meticuloso dos Paladinos teria inveja das vestes daquela mulher. Um elmo azulado muito parecido com o de Randgris segurava os cabelos rebeldes que esvoaçavam com o vento. Em uma das mãos carregava um belíssimo tridente, enquanto a outra estava desocupada, mas brilhando levemente. Assim que o eqüino pousou, Hildr apontou para Randgris deitada e esta logo foi completamente amarrada como um animal recém caçado. A Valquíria Caída grunhiu de raiva e se debateu, chegando a derrubar até mesmo Aukyner de cima de si, mas não foi capaz de soltar-se.

- **O que fez comigo, Hildr?!** – Esganiçou a mulher presa, sem parar de se debater.

- **Presente de Odin por desobedecê-lo mais uma vez.** – A outra loira murmurou indiferente, descendo do corcel. Correu os olhos por cima de cada um dos presentes, parando-os principalmente em Lynne e Shiroi. Aproximando-se do casal, Hildr apenas estendeu a mão sobre eles. Uma aura esverdeada pairou sobre o corpo de ambos, curando-lhes as feridas. Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Aukyner. – **Onde está a sacerdotisa?**

O moreno apenas baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Retirou a _Claymore_ cravada no chão e arrastou-se custosamente sobre os pés até o barranco. Quando chegou lá, nem teve coragem de olhar para o próprio trabalho. Virou o rosto e apontou o corpo que jazia solitário na grama pintada de vermelho. A Valquíria exclamou e iria abrir a boca para perguntar, mas ao perceber a maneira com que o cavaleiro agia, já imaginou a resposta. Em silêncio, pulou barranco abaixo e pousou a mão sobre o corpo de Catherine, fechando-lhe as feridas. Puro capricho. Não havia mais salvação para a garota. Subiu o pequeno morro novamente e estendeu o corpo inerte da sacerdotisa para Aukyner. O cavaleiro não teve coragem de segurá-la.

- **Eu não...**

- **O mínimo que pode fazer por ela é levá-la de volta para Prontera e sepultá-la na catedral. Esses serão os últimos dias em que a verá. Tem certeza que poderá conviver com isso?** – Cortou-lhe Hildr, encarando-o seriamente. O moreno ergueu o olhar até a Valquíria e, em seguida, pousou os olhos no corpo agora apenas sujo de sangue de Catherine. O resto estava impecável.

- **Não pode... Fazer nada para trazê-la de volta?** – Murmurou Shiroi, aproximando-se deles. Ao seu lado vinha Lynne que, mesmo sem querer admitir, sentia-se triste pela morte da garota.

- **Isso já não está mais em minhas mãos. Apenas Odin ou Frigga podem fazer algo quanto a isso. E acreditem, não é sempre que os deuses estão benevolentes para ouvirdes, caros mortais.** – Resmungou a jovem, depositando o corpo da sacerdotisa nos braços de Aukyner que, naquele momento, não negou em momento algum. Muito pelo contrário, segurou-a como se esta fosse uma boneca de porcelana. – **Agora é melhor partirem... De Randgris e do rei cuido eu, podem deixar...**

- **Ao menos isso... Um problema a menos...** – Sussurrou Lynne, sendo abraçada pelos ombros por Shiroi. Aconchegou-se contra o corpo quente do arruaceiro. – **Como... Voltaremos?**

- **Vocês nunca deveriam ter vindo, pequenos seres efêmeros... E que Hugin e Munin¹ estejam sempre vigiando-os.** – Disse Hildr antes dos quatro serem simplesmente engolidos por um portal de cores brancas. Lembrava muito os Portais que os sacerdotes usavam, mas aquele parecia causar aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago, quando se sente muito feliz ou apaixonada. Ou simplesmente mais leve, livre de preocupações.

***~Um ano depois~***

- **Makoto! O que já disse sobre isso?** – Gritou, correndo atrás do garoto. Algumas coisas simplesmente não mudavam. – Ah! Assim vou me atrasar! Ande Makoto, seja um bom menino! – Implorou.

- **Bleh! Assim é muito sem graça, sabia?** – Resmungou o menino, devolvendo-lhe o objeto.

- **Estou devendo-lhe essa, Makoto!** – Disse, antes de sair correndo em meio a tropeços. Mas nenhum deles tirou-lhe o equilíbrio, nem quando topou no meio-fio que separava a calçada da entrada da Igreja. Não demorou para encontrar Shiroi no meio do caminho, esperando escorado em uma árvore com sua _Flor Romântica_ nos lábios.

- **Cheguei muito tarde?** – Perguntou, curvando-se sobre os joelhos para recuperar o fôlego perdido. Percebeu que o atual desordeiro estava analisando a sua posição com um sorriso, mas não deu muita bola.

- **Nem tanto. A Lyn-chan já foi à frente porque cansou de esperar por você. É assim desde criança ou ganhou com o tempo?** – Riu o rapaz de cabelos grisalhos, ficando ainda mais alegre ao ver as bochechas já vermelhas pela corrida ficarem ainda mais avermelhadas de raiva.

- **Ora seu...**

- **Vamos, você sabe que a minha Lyn não gosta de esperar tanto assim.** – Riu Shiroi, andando sem esperar por uma resposta ou um xingamento que provavelmente viria mais tarde.

Bufou. Mas não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-lo. Caminharam pela grama fresca por alguns minutos, no mais profundo silêncio. Logo a viram. A mercenária segurava alguns lírios brancos e sorriu animada na direção das duas pessoas. Muita coisa acontecera naquele ano. Shiroi ajeitou-se e tomou vergonha na cara, tudo para agradar sua amada ciumenta, além de passar no teste de admissão da Guilda dos Desordeiros. Noivaram e dentro de pouco tempo iriam casar-se. A jovem de cabelos róseos, sempre que podia, exibia sua aliança cravejada com um discreto diamante. Já Shiroi preocupava-se mais em NÃO olhar para as outras garotas, para não perder a oportunidade de continuar vendo aquela aliança na mão da noiva.

- **Já imagino o motivo de tanta demora, não precisam se explicar.** – Disse Lynne, erguendo uma das mãos ao ver o desordeiro abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.

- **Ora... E se eu quisesse dizer que te amo?** – Emburrou o rapaz, fazendo um biquinho amuado diante da noiva e cruzando os braços de maneira meio infantil. A mercenária apenas riu e deu um selinho naquele biquinho.

- **Ah! Sem melação por aqui.** – Exclamou, pegando os lírios das mãos da jovem de cabelos rosados. – **Como está?**

- **Bem, mas acho que você poderia dizer isso com mais precisão do que eu.** – Lynne revirou os olhos, aconchegando-se nos braços de seu amado.

- **É isso então. Vamos, Shiroi?** – Perguntou, observando o rapaz abraçando a mercenária por trás gentilmente. Ruborizara levemente ao ver os atos de carinho entre os dois.

- **Ah, pode ir. Você demorou tanto, para variar, que eu e Lyn já fomos. Deixamos a melhor parte para você.** – Sorriu gentil o desordeiro. – **Vemo-nos mais tarde então.** – Disse antes de partir, levando consigo a noiva em um abraço pela cintura. Ao vê-lo ir embora, apenas suspirou. É, novamente era hora de encarar aquilo.

Continuou caminhando, sentindo o suor frio escorrer-lhe a testa. Era visível seu nervosismo, mas nada poderia fazer naquela hora além de respirar fundo. Calma nunca fora uma virtude sua. Finalmente encontrou o seu alvo e baixou a cabeça. Dessa vez seus passos eram meio incertos, talvez até demais. Inspirou novamente e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, olhando para o lado, esperando escolher as palavras certas para aquela ocasião. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Primeiramente pousou os lírios ao seu lado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar ou formular uma frase concreta.

- **Ahn... Bem...** – Começou. Bem dito, apenas gaguejou. – **Sabe... Er... Eles parecem bem felizes juntos, não acha?** – Sorriu sem jeito, falando de Shiroi e Lynne. Recebeu silêncio. Mas achou melhor continuar. – **É, ela fica bem melhor com ele, de qualquer maneira, hehe...** – Coçou a cabeça, ainda sem saber ao certo como continuar. O silêncio novamente.

Baixou mais o olhar sem saber como continuar ao certo. Aquele silêncio era incômodo e não tinha direito algum de pedir que ele acabasse. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e ergueu o olhar para o céu, tentando acalmar-se. As palavras agora pareciam sair com mais naturalidade do que antes.

- **Já faz um ano hãn? Um ano que nos metemos naquela encrenca por minha causa... Passamos por bons e maus bocados naquele tempo hein? Nunca tive chance de me desculpar desde aquela vez em Al de Baran, não é? Apenas... Não sei, só agora que venho me lembrar dessas coisas.** – Ruborizara novamente, semicerrando os olhos. – **Na verdade, acho que desde que nos conhecemos eu só tenho que me desculpar. Pergunto-me o que viu em mim para ficar sempre ao meu lado, apesar de todas as besteiras e toda a parte atrapalhada.** – Silêncio. Deveria continuar. – **Então... Hmm... Acho que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, nunca realmente vim pedir desculpas por isso, e, se pedi, fiquei sem uma resposta que saciasse a minha vontade de fazer-te feliz. Ah... Como me arrependo de cada palavra que disse contra ti. Nunca havia realmente pensado antes de dizer-te qualquer coisa e agora estamos nessa situação. É meio embaraçoso, até mesmo pra mim que nunca liguei muito pra isso...**

Nada mais do que o silêncio. Este fora quebrado segundos depois por dois passarinhos que pousaram ali na árvore próxima. Começaram ambos a cantar uma melodia alegre para aquele dia de sol. Voltou a baixar a cabeça. Até agora não tivera coragem de fitar-lhe diretamente. Ficou ali só Odin sabe por quantos minutos, pensando em tudo o que acabara de falar naquele momento. Fechou os olhos com força e então ergueu a cabeça, encarando o seu ouvinte. Enfim, sorriu o mais gentil sorriso que já lhe dançara pelos lábios.

- **Lynne pegou isso para você, mas fui eu que escolhi. Sei que são suas preferidas, então trouxe para tentar me redimir.** – Com mais ânimo, depositou os lírios entre eles, sorrindo meio sem jeito. – **Estão um pouco amassados, de certo de tanto Lynne amassá-los de nervosismo pelo meu atraso, hehe... Espero que os aceite como o início dos meus pedidos de desculpas... Sei que muito pisei na bola, mas acho que pior do que está não vai ficar não é? Só... Gostaria que me perdoasse... Meu anjo.** – O sorriso aos poucos foi dando lugar para um mais triste. Levantou-se, passando a mão na lápide à sua frente. Fechou os olhos. Não se daria ao luxo de chorar, não na frente dela. Não na frente da sua Cath.

_"Já o perdoei, não lembra?"_

**OWARI**

* * *

Ou não... Quem sabe?

Esclarecimentos básicos das marcações:

¹ Na mitologia nórdica, **Bifrost** é a ligação entre o domínio dos deuses, Asgard, e a Terra, Midgard, terra dos mortais.

² Hugin e Munin são os corvos de Odin que o deixam atualizado sobre o que acontece no mundo. O primeiro é o pensamento e o segundo, memória.

Deixem reviews :3


End file.
